Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: a collection of stories about Red and Lizzie's life together as partner and lover. and yes, there will be one thousand chapter, i will continue to write this until i couldn't write anymore.
1. My payment

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

My payment

She walked through the park toward the exit, the documents were already in her hand.

He would be please to see it. They would found that criminal in no time, and their works might finished sooner than he planted it to be. And then they would have some day off.

Maybe he would take her to that restaurant again, or they could go to the beach, or they could just stay at home and read something. They could do anything together. She would do anything, as long as he was with her.

" Red, I am home."

" welcome home, Lizzie. How is your works?"

"perfect, I got what you need."

She gave him the file.

" thank you, you have done a great job today." She stared at him, while his attention was still in the file. Until she tried to gain his attention. " what's wong?"

" my payment?" she said with obivious. " remember? I don't work for free , not even for you."

" right, come here." He said and pulled her closer. Then he kissed her sofly on her forehead.

" Red, this is not what we agreed." She frowned.

" this is what I offered." He tried to push her off his laps.

" Red, this is what I want." Lizzie pulled his head back and kissed him forcefully on his lips. Her hand started to unbutton his shirts and sneaked in, caressing his neck.

She knew his weak spot. Pushed it and he would be as good and nice like a small kitty.

" Lizzie, you are not playing fair."

" I have never been a fair woman, dearie."

" Lizzie. We have talked about this before."

" and I did not agree to anything you said."

" you are a pervert, aren't you?"

" you know you love me."

" how about we go to my room, Dembe can walk through that door any second, and I don't feel like getting caught again."

" you read my mind."

(end)


	2. Valentine

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Valentine

" I give up." Lizzie said, throwing the bowl into the sink.

" so soon, love?" Red was reading his newspaper, not even bother to look up. " I though you said you have started to figure out what go where a couple minutes ago."

" don't laugh at me." she turned to glance at her lover.

" I am not." He chuckled.

" shut up." Lizzie looked at her last ingredients . if she fail again, she wouldn't be able to give him it.

" I am not saying anything." He standed up and walked to hug her from behind, kissing her neck. " I find you… standing here with my apron is very… attractive."

" uh huh." Lizzie leaned back. " wait until you see what I made, you will start regretting letting me use your apron."

" I can't wait then… I am sure whatever you made will become my new favorite dish in the world."

" you will not get to see it right now, love, just wait until tonight, you are taking me out to diner. And then I will let you seduce me."

" of couse, just don't play hard to get, love, you know my old bone can't take that much." he chuckled again. In Red's mind, it was always Lizzie that was the one who seduced him. But the lady would get what she wanted, so he would try to seduce her after dinner.

" just go take a shower." Lizzie pushed him off.

" roger."

~O~

" this place look amazing." Lizzie looked around the beautiful French restaurant.

" only the best for you, Lizzie." He said, pulling out her chair.

" thank you."

" how about we start this wonderful night with a bottle of champage?" Red suggested. Some wine would be a good start to seduce a woman.

" that sound lovely."

" one bottle of Bordeaux red wine 1980, please." Red told the waiter. " what do you want for our perfect diner?"

" I want beefsteak, it have been such a long time since I last ate a good one and I bet this restaurant's beefsteak would be the best."

" alright, two beefsteaks then, and one potato salar, I know you love those."

" and I know you have a thing for dessert."

" you know me well, love." He returned the menu to the waiter. " that will be it for now, please bring the wine out first."

" thank you, please wait a bit, we will go and get your wine."

And the waiter left.

" so, are you ready to tell me what is this occasion about? I mean I don't mind going out with you, but I am pretty sure today is not our anniversary." Red drank some water. " because if I did forget our anniversary, I would have been killed by you this morning already."

" of couse not, today is not our anniversary, love." She giggled. " today is Valentine."

" I am sorry?"

" you know, Valentine, the day that girls will give the guy she likes her chocolate to show him her love."

" ahh, I see. My apologise, I did not… know about this day…" no wonder all the shop he went today was decorated with hearts and flowers.

" it is fine, just remember this day next year."

" it is the first time I celebrate this day…"

" what about with your…what about with Naomi." Lizzie still felt uneasy when she mention about that woman. His ex-wife, his only wife, until then.

" Naomi? Well, we were pretty busy to do something like that… and our… relationship… was more like partners…" he looked down. " it was my fault that she is gone…"

" it was not your fault, love, you did not ask for them to kill her, please stop blaming yourself." She reached across the table and took his hand in her. " I love you, Red, tonight is a very wonderful night, don't let the past ruin it."

" I know, I am sorry. I love you, too, Lizzie. Don't know what I have done to have you here in my miserable life."

" careful, you are talking about the man of my dream."

" I still don't understand why you want me, Lizz." He chuckled and stroked her hand.

After their diner, when Red asked for the dessert menu, Lizzie stopped him.

" I have something for you." She took out a small red box. " open it."

Red opened the box to find a small dark chocolate ball.

" I know it is not something fancy you can get from the store… but this is all I can do…" she looked down. " I want to show you that I love you more than anything. And I won't stop loving you just because you put on some more weight on your belly. Happy Valentine, Red."

" thank you, for reminding me about my belly, I will try to go on a diet... again."He smiled, he would started crying if they was not in a restaurant. "I love you, too, Lizzie, you are the light that shine in my darkness."

Red took the small chocolate out of the box and bite it.

" how was it?" she asked, eager to know what he felt about her handmade chocolate. Hopefully it was enough...

" I was right." he ate all of the chocolate.

" about what?" Lizzie looked confused.

" this will be my new favorite dish."

(End.)


	3. Nightmare

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Nightmare

" Red."

"yes, love." He sat up to see Lizzie standed at his door with her pillow in her hands.

" can I sleep here tonight?"

" we have talked about this, Lizzie."

" I am sorry, I just… I want to know that you are real, that you are here with me…"

"what's wrong?"

" I… I just…"

" are you having a nightmare?"

" …yes.." she looked down in shame. " I know it is childish but… you was there…. You… I saw your dead…"

" I am fine…"

"…. They shot you… even when I tried to save you…."

" you shot the director, right? You shot him to save me…" Red chuckled. " I remember your boss told me that you said something like ' leave Reddington alone or else you are going to get it.' You are my hero, love."

" but… that time, you did almost die, there was so much blood… And I can't live without you."

" hey, everything will be fine, alright?" Red said. " you don't know what I am capable of to protect what I held dear to my heart."

" I know, you are the big bad Raymond Reddington, the criminal counsellor that was the #4 on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted Fugitives, who can do anything he wants."

" yes, yes, make fun of the big bad old Red all you want." He said " are you feeling better now?"

" maybe, but I still want to sleep with you here."

" come in, I am sure there are plenty of space for both of us in this cozy blanket, and I am feeling like wanting to cuddle with you."

She smiled and settled herself in his bed.

As Red put his arm around her body with protective embrace, Lizzie whisped in his ears.

" hey, Red?"

"yes?"

" thank you, Red, for always be there and protect me."

" anything for you, love."

(End)


	4. Birthday girl ( chapter 1 )

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Birthday girl

Lizzie was upset.

That was what Red knew.

She was not only upset, but rather pissed off.

Some dare to make his beautiful Lizzie angry, he would cut their head off.

If only he knew who made her angry.

She did not say anything all morning.

" Dembe." He called for his trusted friend and bodyguardiant. " Dembe, come in here."

" what's it, Mr. Reddington?" he ran in.

" do you know why she is so upset? Did someone do something to piss her off?" he asked. " I mean she was not a morning person but…"

" ahem, sir." Dembe cought and pointed at the calendate. " you forgot something?"

There was a small red words under that day.

Lizzie's birthday.

Today.

Oh shit.

"…" he looked at the calendate, and looked back at Dembe.

" uh huh, sir, you are in big trouble."

"… so… what should we do then?" he looked down at his unfinished works.

" no, what should YOU do, I am not the one who forgot her birthday, I got her a new book." He said.

" Dembe, how could you leave me alone in the hardest time?" he whined.

" I am sorry, but you are on your own, I don't want to face the angry Elizabeth Reddington." Dembe shook his head.

"…" Red sighed. " but at least tell me what should I do? I mean, this is the first birthday I get to celebrate with her… I want something special."

" and yet you forgot it."

" alright, excuse me for being old, now what should we do?"

" what should you do."

"right, what should I do?"

" I suggest…."

oOo

" do you think this is a good idea?" he said, looked down at his ridiculous clothers. " I mean Lizz would be beautiful in this but…"

" sir, remember, this will make her happy."

" this will make her happy?" he blicked.

" more than anything."

" really?"

"yes!"

Red stared at Dembe, he trusted the black guy but, as smart as Red was, he could not seem to figure out how these clothers would save him from suffering her anger.

Until…

" wait a moment, does this clothers… by any chance… have something to do with her sexual… err… sexual interested?"

" maybe."

" very funny, I will go and change."

" wait, don't go…"

Suddently they heared her car was parking in the garage.

"there is no turning back now, sir, I will leave through the back door, please try not to coward away, have fun…" and he quickly made his escape.

" wait…"

(TBC?)


	5. Last name

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do now own anything

Last name

" Lizzie." Red called for her, he was reading her new profile that one of his client just sent him.

" yes, love?" Lizzie walked in, two cups of coffee were in her hands.

" why did you keep your last name?" he frowned as he looked at the name on the paper. Elizabeth Keen.

" what's wrong with that?"

" it was your ex-husband's last name, remember? Tom Keen. Why did you keep that? You want to remember that you were once married to him?" Red could feel anger and sadness at the same time.

If she said yes, someone were going to die.

"well, it was not Tom's real last name, he did not use it anymore." Lizzie said liked it was nothing, " so I didn't bother to change it, I have been 'Agent Keen' for a pretty long anyway. And I think it has a nice ring on it. Also paperworks for changing my last name is too bothersome."

" a nice ring?" he looked at her disbelieve. " I will change it for you, so you can just tell me whichever last name you like."

" really? Anything I like?"

" anything for you, Lizzie." He said eagerly. Red did not like that man and he would do anything for her to change her last name.

" are you sure?" she asked, leaning closer to him. " there is one last name I really like, but I think it might be too hard for you to handle."

" of couse not, you do remember that I can do anything, anything for you, right? just tell me whatever last name you like.. and it will be your."

" Elizabeth Reddington."

(End)


	6. Father

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Father

" Lizzie, there is something that I have been waiting to tell you…" he said as we quietly ate our dinner in silent.

" what's it, Red?" his sad face gave me some bad feeling.

" Lizzie… we… what we have been doing… was… wrong."

" what do you mean? I love you and I know you love me,too. We are both single and aren't currently in any relationship." I started to feel panic. " I mean…. You are divorced, right?"

" I am…. But… we are related… Lizzie…" he looked at me. " I want you to sit and listen to me carefully… Lizzie…"

" no… no…" by the look in his face, I knew what he was about to say. " Shut up, Red, you told me …. You told me you weren't my father… that my father was dead… you told me…"

" Lizzie, I am sorry my world is too dangerous for you, I just wanted to keep you safe…. I still want to keep you safe…" he said. " I… I want to love you, I love you so much… but it is too selfish to take away your freedom to find a good man…it is a forbidden relationship... what was between us..."

I felt like crying, I had finally be able to tell him that I loved him and he said he loved me,too. But then now, he said that I couldn't be with him because… because he was my father.

Million thought ran through my head, he was my father, he was my father….

How could I be with him now…

It was not legal…

It was a sin…

But… was it a sin to love someone… so much that… I could give up anything just to be with him…

I knew that I could never be without him…

Maybe we could find somewhere… no one know that we were father and daughter anyway…

But… was that what he wanted…

I looked up to him.

I saw him…

Instead of crying…

He was…

Smiling…

Then it dawned to me…

" you jerk!" I threw my fork at him. He didn't even try to avoid it. it hit his chest and fell down under the table.

" I am sorry…" he laughted and walked over the table to where I was sitting. " I am sorry, love, but I couldn't resist…" he hugged and tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

" get away from me, Papa, it is forbbiden…" I pushed his face away, so he only got to kiss my forehead.

" I am sorry… you know I love you." Red smiled.

" ugrh, you are going to pay…" I growned.

" I know." he kissed my hair. " happy April fool day."

" happy April fool day, Jerk."

( End)


	7. Red

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Red

The first time he walked throught that door, she always called him by his last name.

Different versions of his last name.

When he surrendered to the FBI, she called him 'Reddington'. Like any other FBIs did.

When he was missing after the incident with Anslo Garrick, one of his 'old friend' that wanted his head, she started to call him 'Red'.

And from that time, he becamse 'Red'.

All the FBI called him 'Reddington'.

All his clients called him 'Mr. Reddington' when they need something from him.

Tom Keen called him 'Reddington'.

Dembe called him ' Sir'.

His ex-wife, Naomi called him 'Raymond'.

But with his Lizzie, he was 'Red'.

Even when they becamse closer and closer, he was always her ' Red'.

At first, he didn't care, as long as she kept him around, she could call him anything she wanted.

Then, he started to feel uneasy, as their relationship started to become more intimate, she still called him 'Red', even when he asked her to call him by his first name.

Even after they got married in secret, he was still her 'Red'.

Sometime he didn't care, sometine it did really piss him off.

Like right now.

" Red, come here for a sec, I need your opinion in this."

" yes, coming." Red put down his file and walked to the kitchen to taste her new dish. " you need more sauce…"

" more sauce, right." And she started to do what he told her.

" so…" Red started, tried to sound as casual as he could. " we are married, right?"

" yes, one year and seven months." She said, stopped whatever she was doing to look at him, her beloved husband were acting strange, again.

" I have been thinking… isn't it about time you start to call me by my first name?" Red said, " I mean, I understand why you called me 'Red' when we started to work together as partner… but…" he turned to look at her. " we are married now, there is no point keep calling me by my last name…. I mean… you are not regretting… aren't you?"

" I would never…" she walked to him and hugged her Red. " I love you, Red, marrying you was the best choice that I have ever made… I love you more than anything… and…" Lizzie pulled back to see his eyes. " I call you Red… it isn't your last name, love… more like… a nickname…"

" a nickname?"

"yes…" his lovely Lizzie started to blush. " it was something that I have been thinking…. You know… I have started to develop some feeling for you even before you tried to save me from the Stewmaker."

"but… then… why do you keep refusing to call me by my name?" Red was confused.

" well.. there are so many reasons… at first, when I found out about my feeling, I was panic… I mean… I though you were my father… and then there was Tom, so I though that there was no hope for us… so I started to call you 'Red', as if to show you my affection in secret… because, 'Red' is the colour of passion and love… and you remind me of that colour all the time…"

"…. I … I did?" he looked down at her blushing face.

" yes, all the things you did, walking, standing, laughting, smiling, frowning,…. Everything."

" I though you hate me."

"I tried." She smiled. " but who could ever hate the man that sacrificed everything for me? I am not that cruel."

" sometime I wish you did, so that I could leave you that after the whole things is over… you can live your life in peace…"

" well, buster, too bad for you, you are stuck with me and I am not planning to go anywhere." Lizzie punched his arm. " the second reason is because… I am the only one who call you that. To the FBI you are ' Raymond Reddington' one of the Top Wanted Fugitives , to your clients you are ' Mr Reddington' the conscierge of crime and the criminal counsellor, to Dembe you are his ' Sir' and to your ex-wife you are ' Raymond', and Mr. Kaplan calls you 'Raymond' all the time, too... But to me, you are my 'Red', my one and only 'Red'."

"hmmm?" Red could feel she was hugging him closer.

" I am the only one who's allowed to call you 'Red'."

" alright…" Red sighed. " but love, is this…. Because… I don't know... you was jealous?"

" maybe…" she blushed harder. " I mean… your reputation with woman are… you are very popular among those woman…"

" love, you don't have to… because you are the only one for me."

"… I know…" Lizzie smiled.

(End)

Note : so, I am not very good at kinky things, so about Red's cosplay in chapter ' Birthday girl' I will leave it to you, tell me your idea.


	8. Date

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Date

Lizzie drove home pretty late after a very long working day. She was surprise to see the light was still on. Her husband usually went to bed early.

She pushed the door open and walked in the livingroom, he wasn't there. She tried every room but he was no where to be found.

There was only one room.

And there he was, laying on the bed. In their spare bedroom.

" Red…" she walked near the bed and sat next to him. " I am sorry that I was late, I tried to finish everything early but…"

He didn't answear her.

" Red, if you are tired, come back to our room, you know this isn't your room."

He didn't even turn around to look at her, Red looked like he was sleeping but she knew better than that.

Red would never slept if she wasn't home yet.

" look, Red, I am sorry that…" she sighed before continued " that I went to a party with Tom, but it is just some business. I don't love him anymore."

He didn't say anything but pulling the cover over his head.

Now she knew that he wasn't asleep for sure.

" Red, stop this childish acts, you know I only love you, I promise I won't go with him anymore, okay? Please come back to our room. I am your wife and I have every right to have you in my bed every night, remember?"

When he continued to be silent, she sighed and stand up, walked toward the door.

Maybe he would feel better the next day and moved back in their room.

" Lizzie…" she hear him calling her name sofly.

" Red?" Lizzie turned back to look at him, he kept his back at her, but he didn't give her the silent treatment anymore.

" the fact that you went to a party with him…" he said. " I wasn't upset about that… like you said… it was just some…" he paused. "… some business… but…" he sat up violently. " I am not happy that you kept it a secret."

She could almost see tears in his eyes, but Red wasn't the man who would cry.

" it is just a stupid party, Lizzie, I saved him before, remember? I let you go with him. I have been watching over you for years…" he swallowed. " I watched he tried to get closer to you, I watched you two fell in love and I couldn't do anything about that… but…" he sighed, " I just pissed off because you didn't tell me, I knew you were going to go to some party with him as his date this morning, but when I asked you where would you go you said you had some paper works."

" I am sorry… I just though… you would be sad if you know I had to go to a party with Tom…" Lizzie looked guilty. " I just don't want you to feel unhappy… I know you hate him…"

" …" he looked down. " I am sorry, too. Maybe I was a bit over reactive."

"no, it was my fault for lying to you. I love you." She hugged him.

" I love you, too." Red hugged back. " you know I will do anything for you. So please, next time, don't lie."

" I promise." She pushed back to look at his face. " now, since we have never done it in this room, want to try?"

(End)


	9. good morning

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Good morning

Raymond Reddington was never a morning person. If you want to work with him, do not call him before nine o'clock. Or he would get very grumpy and nothing could be done.

And his job as a crime counsellor allowed him to be as lazy as he wanted. His clients has learned from time that they wouldn't get what they wanted in the morning, and most of them liked to discult their detail over dinner anyway. Dembe knew that he shouldn't call Red in the morning and Mr Kaplan would never call him.

They all knew that the morning Red was a grumpy one, well, everyone except… one and only…

Speaking of devil, Red could hear her footsteps running across the hall toward his bedroom. Her mother no doubt told her to come and get him. And she wouldn't leave without him. No more five minutes. Stubborn just like her mommy.

" papa, papa, wake up, wake up." he couldn't see her yet, but already hearing her voice. " wake up, wake up, mommy is making sunny side eggy." And then came with a series of jumping up and down.

Sunny side eggs, right, that was why she was so happy this early.

" darling, papa is waking now, you don't have to jump like that, think about papa's poor old bones." Red hugged his little daughter, trying to calm her down.

" but if you don't wake up, sunny side eggy will get cold." She pouted.

" Lily, papa is awake now, dear." His wife, Elizabeth Reddington walked in. " and I told you shouldn't jump on him like that."

" I am sure you did." Red said with a raising eyebrow.

" I did, but she though it was the only way to wake you up." Lizzie smiled. " Lily, why don't you go out and eat your pancake and sunny side eggy first? I will help your papa get up."

" yes, mommy." And the little girl ran out.

" well, how is the little one doing in there?" Red smiled and put his hand on her stomatch.

" heavy, I wish he would just hurry up and get out of there."

She sighed. " I feel like an old fat lady."

" well, you know, love, I am an old fat man, so we are a good couple."

" seriously, Red?" Lizzie giggled.

" yeah." Seeing her smile made Red felt pleasant, it have been such a long time since he last saw her smiled like that, the baby was stressing her out. " but really, love, you are getting more and more beautiful each day, I will have to fight for your attention soon enough. All those guy in the FBI department will try to steal you away."

" thank you, Red. I love you." She kissed him.

" I love you, too." He lean to kiss her again.

" pa pa, mommy, hurry or the sunny side eggy will get cold." Their daughter called downstage.

" we are coming…" Lizzie pushed him away and started walking toward the door. " hurry up, love, or you won't have anything left to eat. She is a realy monster when it come to sunny side eggy."

"alright, I am coming." He sighed again and walked to the bathroom.

His daughter wasn't only a sunny side eggy monster. She was also an evil alarm clock.

(End)


	10. Drunk

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Drunk

" you know… hiccup… I used to want to become a nurse… I really like to take care of people… hiccup…"

" I know, see what you did to me when I was sick last week…"

"but when I got …. Hiccup…. Got… older… I though… I mean… hiccup… a nurse is not cool…. I want to be something like…. A super hero…"

" yes, love, you are my hero after all."

"you know… hiccup… Red. I have a dream…hiccup…"

"everyone have one, dear."

" you was… hiccup… was in there, too…"

"really? I am honor to be in your dream land."

" I… I dream of a place where there had… hiccup… flying pigs… and… hiccup… you was riding …"

" I don't know if I should feel happy or insult…"

" you should be pround, you flied pretty fast…. I can't catch up…"

" I am sure you can, since you are a fast runner…"

"and then I saw a… hiccup… butterfly, a very beautiful one. I… hiccup…. I caught one and rode on it…"

"I feel some great sympathy for that butterfly."

" and then I saw a… hiccup… rainbow cat…."

" yes, yes, do you want to adopt a cat? I am not sure that we could find a rainbow cat but a normal calico cat is fine, and I am sure Lucifer would want to have another buddy to play with him." Red tried to push Lizzie in the car.

" you know, sometime… hiccup…. I feel like I want to sing your name …." Lizzie giggled.

" please don't." Red was paled.

" Red… Red… hiccup…. Red…hiccup…" she didn't listen to him and started to sing lounder and lounder, until everyone was looking at them.

" Lizzie, please don't sing anymore, you are making… what are you doing?" he asked as she held out her arm.

" carry me."

"excuse me?"

"carry me." She repeated.

" no, I am too old for that."

" you aren't that old. Carry me." She said stubborn. " carry me or I will not move from this spot." She pout.

"but…" Red looked around, never did he wish that Dembe was around like that moment. He sighed in defeat. " alright. I will give you a piggyback. I can't carry you."

" fine." She giggled and jumped on his back eagerly.

" not so hard, think about my poor back…" he said.

" oh you aren't that old, love." She kissed his shoulder.

" I wonder if you are really drunk or not." Red sighed again before starting to walk. " why did you drink that much, love?"

"…" she didn't say anything so Red though she has finally fell asleep.

" Lizzie?" he asked.

" Red…" she whispered to his ears.

" yes?"

" don't die." He could feel his shoulder started to get drenched. He sighed, his beloved Lizzie still thought about that time.

" Lizzie, I am not going anywhere." Red felt her arm circle around his neck tighten. " you save me, remember?"

" don't go anywhere I can't follow…"

" I am not…"

" don't go…"

" alright, I promise."

" you're a liar."

" maybe, but I will never lie to you."

" liar… you said you wouldn't go… but… you almost did…" she started to sob. " I can't follow you there… please… don't go…"

" I am not…"

" please don't go…" she cried harder.

" I… look, I am made of the toughest stub, so you don't have to worry about me." He sighed . " you don't know what I am capable of, love. I can do everything…"

"…" she didn't answear him. " you are mine, Red."

" yes, I am your, and I will never leave you." He couldn't see her but he could feel she was smiling on his back. " don't worry, Lizzie, even when I am no longer walking on this earth, I will still watching over you" he said it in his head.

(End)


	11. Name

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Name

" what do you think about this name?" Lizzie asked as she showed him her paper.

" it's great. I am sure he or she will love it." Red said without looking up from his works.

" Red, how can you tell it was a good name when you haven't even read it?" Lizzie pout.

" any name you choice will be wonderful."

" aww, thank you." She smiled. " but it won't get you off the hook, love. This baby is haft your, too, you know. I can't get pregnant on my own."

" I know…" he sighed. " it is just… I am a bit nervous about the whole baby things? I mean… isn't it too early?"

" love, why are you nervous, it is not the first time you become a father."

" yes, but when she was born, I wasn't around…" he looked at his wedding ring. " I am not sure if I am a good father or not."

" I am sure you will be a wonderful father." Lizzie smiled. " you did take a great care of me, right? And you love your daughter, you tried to keep her safe by staying away."

" I didn't take a very good care of you… I wasn't there when Jenifer need me."

" you tried to keep your little girl safe." Lizzie put those paper down. " I am sure you will protect this one, too."

" I hope so…"

" I know you will be a great father, just be yourself."

" you know, love, you make me feel better."

" I always do."

( End)


	12. cooking

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Cooking

" urg!" Lizzie thrown the knife off angrily. " I hate it."

" what did the knife do to you now, love?" Red chuckled as he put his newspaper away.

" I can't cut a thing with this rusty knife."

" that knife is new, it isn't rusty. Maybe you don't have enough kitchen skill, love." Red walked over and hugged his wife from behind. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

" are you saying that I am an idiot when it come to cooking?" Lizzie pushed his head away.

" well, some are good at this, some aren't. you are a great kick ass, but, I am sorry, you aren't that good with cooking."

" Raymond Reddington!" Lizzie almost scream at him. " are you ready to sleep on the couch tonigh?"

" Lizzie, come on. I think it is best you stay out of the kitchen, you will get hurt." Red tried to cover his ears. " I hate to see those cut on your beautiful hands."

" then, let's see what can you do in the kitchen." Lizzie throw her pink heart apron at Red and walked out.

Two hours later.

Lizzie sat in front of the most amazing dinner she has ever seen in her life.

" what…"

" well.. since we didn't have much food left so I made something simple enough. First we will start with some pumskin soup. The queen today is duck breast with orange sauce. Then our finish touch will be this little guy_ strawberry cheese tart, I like blueberry better but we don't have any… so.."

" are… how did you make this? All this…"

" well… I've lived far too long alone, I couldn't really always eat out you know."

" I have never seen you cook anything... we always go out…"

" hmm, I want to give you the best of the best…" Red washed his hands. "now, tell me, why did you feel like trying to cook so suddently?"

"well…" Lizzie felt rather embrassing to say her reason.

" I am listening."

" please don't laught at me."

" you know I won't."

"right, like I will believe you after what you put me through last week."

" my apologise. But I think you will have to stick with what I offer, because we will not go anywhere without you telling me what was on your pretty little head."

"i… I thought that… well… I want to make… I want to make you feel like home, Red." Lizzie blushed harder.

" pardon?"

" we have to move so much… we don't get to stay anywhere too long…so I thought… it was just a stupid idea… I thought I could make you a home make cooking…. So that we would feel like home…"

"…" Red didn't say anything, he just sat there and stared at her.

" look… I know I embrassed myself…" then suddently she was pushed in a warm embrace.

" I love you more and more everyday…" he said quietly. " you tried so hard for a man who didn't deserve any of your affection, love."

" you are worth every second of my life, Red." She whispered back. " I love you."

" …" he pushed back and looked at her eyes, then smiled. " now, how about I teach you to cook something easy."

(end)


	13. Ex-lover

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Ex-lover

Red tip toe in his apartment quietly, tried not to wake anyone in his home. But he fell.

The light suddently went on as he open the door to sneak in his bathroom to change.

" good evening, Reddington." He hear her sweet voice from right behind him.

" ehh… good evening to you, too, love. Why are you still awake? It is pretty late. Don't you have to go to work tomorrow." Red turned back to face the most beautiful woman in his life_ his wonderful wife Elizabeth Reddington.

"well." Lizzie stand up and walked toward her husband. " I was waiting for a centain someone to decide that he need to be home. What did you do, Reddington?"

' dear god, tonigh might be my last night walking on this earth. She only uses my last name when I am in trouble, and this is the second time she uses it, so that mean she is pissed off badly…' He though. " not much, I just need to finish something…"

" some business , I say?"

" yes, yes, it was just some business."

" why so late, Reddington?"

" oh.. uh… it didn't go as I planed…" he said, feeling like a naughty boy who was caughted by his teacher. " I am sorry that I was late but…"

" who did you see, Reddington?" she asked sweetly.

"uhhhh…. No one?" it came out more like a question.

" I am not buying it, try again."

" an old acquaintance?"

" Reddington… do you know what did I do to the last man who lied to me?"

" how can I forget, you broke his fingers… one by one…" Red could feel the cold spinning down his back. Who said he was cruel clearly have never met his wife.

" do you want that thing in your pant to continue to work?"

"…" Red looked terrified. " alright…. But she is really just acquaintance. I would never cheat on you, love."

" then why so late?"

" well, Anna and I were old friends, so we talked…"

" Anna?"

"right, Miss Ginger and I were old friends, we haven't seen each other for a very long time… so we talked…"

" about the good old time then." Lizzie smirked . " tell me, did you two… have a thing in the past?"

"no."

" I say yes. Dembe have told me everything." Lizzie said. " he was not really good at keeping secrets you know."

" well, Dembe IS very good at keeping secrets, just not around you. You scare the day light out of both of us." Red sighed. " we did pretend that we were together sometime. Nothing serious, love."

" I don't believe you. You did lie to me."

" I am sorry, I just… didn't want you make you upset."

" and now I am pissed off, Reddington, what are you going to do about that then."

" how about we go somewhere special tomorrow?"

" uh huh. Why do I want to go anywhere with you, Mr Reddington?"

" please, I am sorry…"

"where did you two go?"

"huh… a French restaurant…" he didn't dare to lie anymore.

" what did you two talk about?"

" our new black list…"

" … really?"

" I am not lying. I just… I am sorry, I though you would angry if I told you I went to meet miss Ginger, and there used to be some rumour about us… we didn't do anything more than talking. You have to believe me."

"…" Lizzie looked at his eyes. " alright, I believe you."

" really?"

" yes."

" thank you." Red turned to go to the bathroom, when Lizzie's voice called him back.

" go take a shower and meet me in the spare bedroom."

"!" Red turned back to look at her disbelieving. He knew she told him to go to the spare bedroom only mean one thing.

" what?" Lizzie said with a raising eyebrow. " I told you I believed you, but that doesn't mean you will get out of this unpunished."

(End.)


	14. Sick day

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Sick day

Thump.

Thump.

Bang… bang… bang

" open the damp door, Raymond Reddington ! do you know how long I have been waiting in that damp restaurant? When you open this door, you are going to pay!" Lizzie knocked on the door hard. She almost broke the door when she hear a faint moan in the other side of the door.

'What the hell was he doing in there, if I come in and find a woman with him , someone is going to die today!' Lizzie though as she prepared to break the door, not even bother to think that this was a hotel, not Red's house.

She almost broke the door, when it suddently swinged open. And Red was leaning heavily against the door.

" hi…" he said with a throaty voice. Red looked so weak and vulnerable. His eyes were dreamy and unforcus, his face was blushed… Raymond Reddington was blushing? Hell must be frozen.

" what's wrong with you?" Lizzie suddently didn't feel angry anymore. " are you sick?"

" I am… I am not. I just… I had a pretty busy night…." Red looked at her, but he seem like he didn't really look at her, but somewhere behind her. " I'm apologise for forgetting about our breakfast date. I will get a shower and change, then we can go out for lunch, is that alright with you?"

" no, no, it is not alright, Red, get back to your bed." Lizzie pushed him back in, and felt his forehead. " my god, you are burning up. Get back to your bed."

"… Lizzie, when did you become so bossy?" he whined. Yup, definitely sick. Normal Red wouldn't dare to say something like that.

" when did the big bad Raymond Reddington become such a wimp?"

" I am not a wimp!"

" you are, now get in your bed, I will call Dembe and tell him to buy some medicine. Seem like after your busy day, you caught a cold."

" I don't have a cold. I just need to take a shower."

" yes, you have a cold, now, get on the bed or I will get mad and you know what I will do when I get mad."

"…" Red stared at Lizzie for two seconds before he jumped on his bed and pulled the cover on himself.

" good boy."

" I am not a boy."

" good man then, now, lay down. I will find something to help you with your cold."

" I don't have a cold."

"right."

oOo

'Dembe?' Lizzied called Red's Guardian.

' what do you need, miss Keen?'

' yeah, Red is sick, I think it was a cold, can you pick up some medicine for him?'

' cold? Mr Reddington?' Dembe sound disbelieve. ' he has never had a cold before.'

' he does, now.'

' alright, I will call someone else to do the job Mr Reddington asked me to do and I will come over as soon as possible.'

' what did he want you to do anyway?'

' that's a secret. I can't tell you.'

' …. Alright… I get it, come over soon.'

Lizzie came back to take a look at Red and she saw he was reading some files.

" Red, put that away or I will hit with you with my purse."

" hi, love." He said cheering.

" put that thing away." Lizzie took the file away. " you work too much, Red."

"I am not…" he pout.

" Red, you know, it is easier to kiss you when you lips purse up like that." She gave him a peck on his lips. " I never though you could pout."

"I am not…"

" right, now, lay down and sleep, it will help build your strength back."

" I don't need to…"

" shut up or I will shut it for you."

"…" Red knew better than to make Lizzie angry. It would only make his life like hell. So he tried to make himself comfortable in his warm bed.

" good, I will make you some chicken soup."

" maybe you should just order room service."

" very funny, Red, do you want to continue to live?"

" I will shut up now."

" smart choice."

oOo

" Dembe."

" hello, Miss Keen, how is Mr Reddington?"

" he is sick, I think it was a cold, he will recover in no time."

" great, I got his medicine right here."

" thank you. And what did Red ask you to do for him, Dembe?"

" well…" Dembe looked uncomfortable. " I can't tell you yet."

" he isn't cheating on me, is he?"

" no… no… it is not something like that…"

" well… all right… as long as he isn't cheating on me, I am fine."

" uhh…. Okay… I will be going then. I will come and check on him later. Tell him to knock'em up."

" good bye, Dembe."

" good bye, Miss Keen."

oOo

Lizzie walked back to his room to find Red, one again, was reading with his file.

" do I have to take away all of those things that have words printed on it?"

"…. I have been sleeping all day, I can't sleep anymore."

" right, just lay down. You are sick, don't work too much."

" I am fine."

" you are not."

" we need to focus on our black list."

" no, we don't, Red, take a day off."

" but…"

" now, love, you need to eat your soup and get some sleep. I know you have been working a lot lately…"

" I need to work."

" can I know why you have been trying to drive yourself to dead?"

" I am not… I just… I want the whole thing to finish faster…"

" why? I thought you like to take your time."

"well, there have been something on my mind."

" I am your partner and lover, you can tell me anything."

"… well… I can't tell you yet…"

" why not? You are not cheating on me, are you?"

" no, why would you say something like that?"

" well, you have been… distance… we didn't have time to talk or just sit next to each other anymore… and… well, I stay in an apartment while you are in a hotel…"

"Lizzie… it's complicate…" Red sighed.

" I don't understand, when we weren't a couple, you were fine with sharing the bed with me, but now… I haven't seen you for two weeks."

"that's not true. We had a breakfast date today."

" you didn't show up."

"well… I was sick."

" so now you admit you were sick."

"don't start."

" all right, but what about all the other night?"

"I… I can't tell you yet."

" Red, you are not cheating on me, are you?"

" no…" Red was frighten to see Lizzie was on about to break down in tears, he knew that it was just some trick to make him told her what was he doing. But Red hated to see her cry. He has voted that he would never make her cry… even fake one. " all right… I am sorry… I was planning to tell you this after…. Wait… what is that?"

" huh? This?" Lizzie picked up the medicine that Dembe gave her. " Dembe was here a while ago. And he said something pretty funny."

" what did he say?"

" he told me tell you to knock'em up. What does that mean?"

"really? He said that?"

" yes, he did."

" give me the medicine then."

" what? You haven't eaten anything yet, you can't drink medicine."

" I am not going to drink anything." Red was fossicking around the bag. Finally he saw what he has been trying to find. He opened the bottle of aspirin. " Lizzie, come here."

" what's it?"

" give me your hands."

"why?"

"just give it to me and close your eyes."

" all right." Lizzie closed her eyes and hold out her hand. She felt something was slipped on her finger.

Her ring finger.

Could that be…

Lizzie opened her eyes to find the most beautiful ring she has ever seen in her life. " wha…."

" Elizabeth Keen, will you give me the honor to become your one and only lover in the whole world- your husband?"

"but…"

" I am sorry that I have been… I was busy, I want everything to be over so that we could disappear somewhere and start our new life together, as a married couple… will you… give up everything and go with me?"

" i…" suddenly Lizzie hit his shoulder. " of course I will, I love you more than anything, Red."

" I love you, too. Everything is ready, just waiting for your answer , my love."

" my answer will always be yes."

( The end)


	15. Playing

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Playing

Lizzie laid awake.

On their bed.

She looked over her left side, her beloved husband was fast asleep. It wasn't fair for him to sleep while she couldn't. Sometime, Lizzie wondered why he could sleep like that after all those things he has been throught.

It was almost 1:00 am in the morning and Lizzie Reddington was bored. She wanted to play.

So carefully her hands moved quietly over to caress his stomach. It wasn't like other man with muscles and abs, it was pretty soft and she liked the way it moved under her hands as he slowly breath in and out.

Red was always a light sleeper, but when they started to settle for a normal life, away from all those crime and FBI, to start a family together, he seem to become lazy. Lizzie had to spend quite some time to try to wake him up in the morning.

After Lizzie was done with playing with his stomach, she start to give his shoulder and neck butterfly kisses.

" Lizz, go back to sleep…" he mumbled as he turned to lay on his back.

" but I am bored." Lizzie climbed on him and started to kiss his lips.

" and I am tired, go to bed, I will play with you tomorrow, sleep now." Red let Lizzie had her way for two or three minutes before he pushed her face away and tried to turn again.

" but I am bored, I want to play right now." She pout.

" no, Love." And Red pushed her off him successfully. " let me sleep and I will play with you tomorrow, I promise, whatever you like…"

Lizzie pout and stared at her Red, then suddently, a devilish idea popped in her head. she pushed the blanket down and crawled inside.

One minute.

Two minute.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

Red sat up violently and kicked the blanket off, he stared disbelieving at his wife, who smiled sweetly up at him, her hands were still in his pant.

" what the hell are you doing, Elizabeth Reddington?"

" well, since you refused to play with me, I thought I could entertainment myself a bit…"

" with my cock? Can't you just go down and find something to eat?"

" don't want to leave the bed, too comfy. And why going all the way down there while I have the best dessert right here."

"…" Red stared at his wife's face and thought for two or three minutes. " does that mean I won't get any sleep without giving in what you have in your pretty little head now?"

" yup, I won't let you go to bed."

" all right, make it quick, I have some clients I need to meet tomorrow." Red sighed and laid back down.

" well then, let's break my old record now, shall we?" Lizzie pulled her night shirts over her head.

" I am too old for this."

" nope, you are just the right age."

(End)


	16. Children

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Children

( in this story, Red and Lizzie had five children, the oldest would be Ronal, nine years old, next was Grace and Vincent, twins, they was seven years old, then there was Alice who was five years old, the last one was Edward who was six months old.)

…hhhhhhhh…..

…..hhhhhhhhhhh….

…..hhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

"…hmmm…" Red moan, and he tried to kick the person next to him. " Lizzie, the baby is crying…. Tis's your turn…" but he found the empty space next to himself.

" huh?!" Red shot up from his pillow. Where was his wife?

" pa pa, pa pa, Eddie is crying, wake up, pa pa, Eddie is hurt." He could hear his five years old daughter, Alice was calling for him from the other side of the door.

" alright, I am coming." Red sighed and got out of his warm bed. " Grace, do you know where was your mommy?"

" pa pa, have you forgot? Mommy need to take Ron to see a dentist." Grace said.

" I forgot about that… let's take care of Eddie first. Did mommy make anything for breakfast?" Red walked toward his son Edward's room.

" I don't think so, she left in hurry."

" great."

" well, pa pa, you know how Ron was with the whole dentist things."

" right, the dentist was the most terrified and evil man of all time." Red tried to calm Edward down but fell miserably. " what do I do now, he won't stop crying."

" maybe he need to change his diaper." Vincent suggested.

" all right, let's see…" Red pulled the diaper off Edward. " oh god, oh god, that is most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life."

" pa pa, hungry…" Alice whined.

" let's me change Eddie's diaper first, love, and then I will start making breakfast."

" pa pa."

" I know, I know…" Red tried to change the diaper faster, and because he was too fast, those ' things' on it fell on him. " oh no…"

" eww, pa pa has poops on his shirts."

" great." Red sighed. At least he was done with Eddie's diaper. " I will go and get change, you three, go to the kitchen and wait for me."

" yes, pa pa."

oOo

After changing his clothes, Red put Edward on his special chair with some of his toys and then tried to find what he could do for breakfast.

" Grace, Vincent, Alice, what do your mommy usually make for breakfast?" Red asked the trio troublesome what their beloved mother made for breakfast, Red had no idea what to make, he has never came anywhere near the kitchen and he always skipped breakfast when he was still an angent. Good thing his beautiful wife just went to super market yesterday so there was plenty of food for them.

" mommy usually makes us some soup and breads…" Vincent said.

" she also makes some salad." Grace jumped in.

" no, she doesn't."

" yes, she does." Grace giggled. " you only said that because you hated carrot."

" what? Carrot is evil, I hate carrot." Vincent let out a loud humps.

" STOP! Do not fight in our house, at least don't do it inside, but right now is not the time to do that, pa pa needs help to figure out how those evil invention in the kitchen work…. And Vin…" Red turned to his son. " eat your veggie, or you will not be able to grown up."

" nooo…" Vincent looked terrified. " pa pa, I hate carrot, they are truly evil. Have you seen the look they gave me everytime I tried to eat them?"

" yes, and I know the dirty look those tomato have been giving you, too. You should be careful around them."

" really?"

" of course not, Vin, you are the second big brother, after Ron, you are the man in the house while I am gone to work, so you will have to be strong to take care of your sister, brother and mother. And how can you grown up without eating vegetable?"

" but…"

" do you want to become a strong man and protect your family?"

" I do, pa pa."

" then you will have to eat your carrot."

" yes, pa pa."

" alright, so soup, breads and salad."

" yes, that is what mommy usually make."

" okay, I think it shouldn't be that hard, let's make breakfast together."

Fifteen minutes later.

" pa pa, I think the French toads are on fired."

" pa pa, Eddie is throwing his toys to me."

" pa pa, Vin is throwing the carrot in the trashing can."

" pa pa, Alice is playing with food again."

" pa pa, the soup!"

It was only fifteen minutes and Red though that he has been aged twenty time faster. Everything was a mess, his breakfast was on fired, his kids were screaming, Eddie was throwing his toys around.

' oh god, why did I let her talk me into having more than one kid? One little devil is more than enough.' Red wanted to hit his head again the wall so much. He sighed and tried to clear what was left of his breakfast. " everyone, what do you think about pizza? I will order us some and clear this mess."

" okay, pa pa."

Red took Edward's bottle and feed him some milk after he ordered pizza. And then he let Edward played with Vincent, Alice and Grace in the livingroom, and he cleared the kitchen while they waited for their pizza.

But only two minutes later, he could hear Edward and Alice were crying while his two other kids were fighting.

Again.

" pa pa, Grace and Vincent are fighting…" Alice cried.

" you are supposed to fight the other boss. Now look what you have done, I am dead." Vincent said. " we will have to play this stage again."

" well, you should have told me, I was fighting this guy and…" Grace screamed back.

" you are an idiot."

" you are a whiny wimp."

" no, I'm not."

" yes, you are."

" I'm not."

" you're."

"I'm not."

" you're."

" all right, knock it off, you two." Red said and put Edward on his shoulder to calm him down. " look what you did, Eddie and Alice are crying… again."

" we are sorry, pa pa." the two looked down in shame.

" good, now go and play like two nice little gentlemen while pa pa clear up the mess….. wait… where is Alice?"

" I thought she was watching us playing video game?" Vincent looked around.

"oh no…" Red tried to find his daughter. And he did found her, Alice was drawing on the wall in their kitchen. " Alice, what are you doing? I told you that you couldn't draw there, I bough you a lot of papers for drawing."

" pa pa, but … Alicina was…"

" Alice, pa pa have told you, we couldn't do all those thing they did in those show."

" but…"

" Alice, does Alicina has parents?"

" uhh… no.. she lived with her friends in an island.."

"yes, but you do, you have a mother and she would be very angry to see what you did to our wall."

"…I am sorry."

" Alice, how about this, after your mother come back, we will ask her to let you draw the wall in your room, alright?" Red hated to see his daughter crying.

" yes, thank you, pa pa… I am sorry."

" don't worry. I will try to find some paint for this."

" yes, pa pa."

Red found some paint, when the pizza delivery came. So he decided that food first, and then he would try to fix the mess later. Red put the pizza on the table.

" put those game away. Eat now."

" yes, pa pa."

Red ate one slide of pizza, and then he started to clear the kitchen , he didn't have time for this, his wife could walk through that door any minute and if the house was a mess, she would be very angry.

He though that the kids would eat their breakfast meekly, but he was deadly wrong.

After only three seconds, Grace and Vincent started to fight. Again.

' what the hell wrong with those two? I thought twins were supposed to be very close to each others.' Red though as he pushed those two away from each other. Good thing Alice was playing with Edward, so they didn't cry. While his twins child fighted all the time, Alice and Edward seem pretty closed, they played with each others and slept. Alice even learned how to feed Edward and she helped a lot with taking care of Edward.

" all right, you two sit as far as you could from each others and eat your breakfast. I am going to need your help with the wall, we have to fix it before your mommy comes back or else no one will ever live to see tomorrow morning."

" yes, pa pa."

' finally, a piece of quiet.' Red thought as he put his son on his small chair ' she better be thinking about getting a babysitter after this.'

After they finished breakfast, Red and his kids started to paint the wall, hoping that when Lizzie came back, she wouldn't notice. They did clear most of it, and then they passed out on the couch.

When Lizzie came back with Ron, she saw Red was sleeping with Edward on his right arm and Alice on his left one while the twins were hanging on his legs. It was rather funny picture to look at.

Lizzie smiled at her family and decided to let them sleep like that. They looked too peaceful.

Until she saw the kitchen.

" Red?"

"hmmm…." Red mumbled sleepy.

" why were there some paint on my kitchen door?"

"!" Red's eyecs snapped open and he, the crime counsellor for the first time in his life, terrified.

( End)


	17. Shopping

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Shopping

Elizabeth Keen strolled around the mall. Her expression said she was bored to dead, her partner and lover Raymond 'Red' Reddington was having a meeting with his clients and he couldn't take Lizzie with him so he told her to go for a walk and shopping.

So here she was, at the biggest mall in Seattle. Alone. When she should have been with him all the time, what if some stepped in line and no one was around to shoot that guy for him? What if another woman offered to go to his room for an information, who would shoot that woman for him?

Red should have let her go with him to the meeting.

Lizzie would scream at him after she finished her shopping.

So she strolled around the mall, looking at random things. She didn't know that Dembe, Red's bodyguard was following her around, took note of everything she looked at, with his communicate on, Red was on the other end, listening to Dembe's list of things Lizzie wanted, while attending the meeting.

" Mr. Reddington, Miss Keen is looking at a dress more than two minutes."

" buy it."

" Mr. Reddington, Miss Keen is looking at a pair of shoes more than one minute."

" buy it."

" Mr. Reddington…."

" just buy whatever she look at for more than five seconds, Dembe."

" uhm… I was about to say… Miss Keen is staring at a man in a suits store…. Do you want me to take him, too?"

"…." Red paused for two second before he cooly answered. " do you want me to use you as a new target to test my gun skill? Just take his picture, I will deal with him later."

(End)


	18. Mystery woman

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Mystery woman

Some said woman were easy to read.

They were like an open book

They liked to go shopping.

They like to cook weird things and make the others eat, usually their husband. Their child fortunally escape the same fate, well, until they were old enough to eat food anyway.

But I could not really understand them at all, even with my reputation with women, they would always remain a mystery to me. Some did say ' secrets made a woman woman' anyway.

And Elizabeth Reddington was on top of them all. I could never understand her, and we was married for almost two years.

I still remembered that day, the day she started to act weird, It all started with one night two weeks ago.

When I came home pretty late, and in my defend, I wasn't at fault because those stupid FBIs couldn't do anything right without me. Well, back to my story, I went home late, and the apartment was dark, so I thought she has went to bed early.

But when I sneaked in my home, I saw her, well, she wasn't waiting for me to come home and thrown another one of her tatrum, she was simply siting there and watching some movie on our television. She was laughing pretty hard, too. And I have been too busy to pay attention to her lately, so I decided to come over and see what she was watching.

And I saw she was watching something like " Friday 13th", a horror movie, and she was laughing when the killer chased after his victims and chopped off their head.

I stared at her, and then at the television. Was this my wife? She hate horror movie, whenever I rent a horror movie, she would knock my head hard and scream at me for being immature. Why liking horror movie is immature was beyond my knowledge , and according to my personal experience, never quarreled with a woman was capable of accurate shooting even close your eyes. I looked at the pile of movies, ' horror night', ' night at the abandoned hospital', ' silent hill'… any kind of horror movie that you could find in store. I shook my head.

" love, what are you doing? I thought you hated horror movie."

" oh hi darling, you're home, what time is it?" Lizzie wiped her tears from laughing and kissed me.

" it is almost midnight, love. You should be in bed."

" oh, I was waiting for you… I guess I lost track of time."

" it is fine, I am sorry, I was busy. Those idiot couldn't do anything right without me." I turned off the television and picked her up.

I put her on our bed and went to brush my teeths, when I came back and got under the cover, I felt her hands moved to my chest in far too familiar feeling. She wanted me. But when I was about to kiss her, she ran away. I ran after her and saw Lizzie was bending over the toilet and puked.

" love, are you all right? Did you eat something bad?"

" well… no…" she said, as I tried to hold her hair out for Lizzie to puke easier.

" well, seem to me that something you ate didn't like to be in your stomatch, do you want me to find some medicine for you?"

"it is fine… I am just…" more puking.

" I will find something."

" thank you."

When she finally came back, we were dead tired, so we just slept. And the next day, it was her turn to make breakfast, but after the previous night, I thought I should let her slept in and rest some more.

I made her favorite food, chocolate muffins and buttle cookie. But once she walked in the kitchen, she ran out and puked. Again.

" love, what's wrong?"

" it is fine… i… I hate that smell…"

" you hate that smell? But, I thought you always loved my muffin…"

" I think I don't like it anymore…. Do you have any pickle?"

" pickle?" I asked with surprise. My beloved wife hate pickle with passion.

"yeah…"

" I will ask Dembe to bring some over."

" thank you."

" anything else?"

" I will be graceful if he could bring me some pomegranates."

"…Pomegranates? Where can he find pomegranates at this time of year?"

" he… can't?" and his hard boil wife was about to cry.

" no… no… I mean of course he could, love, don't worry, he will turn the Earth up side down to find you one pomegranate."

" great. I love you, Red." And she kissed my cheek.

And that was the start of everything. She started to act really weird, eating those food that she hated, and she puked at almost everything, and sometime I hear she crying in the bathroom.

I was terriefied, did she find someone else better for her? I mean there were thousand of guy out there…. And they were her age… I was too old for her… or… was she injured? Was she sick….?

Was she going to die? I couldn't live without her.

"uhm… Red…. We need to talk…" oh my god, was she going to tell me that she was dying? Or did she want to tell me that she met someone else? I honestly didn't know which one was better…

" … Lizzie… what's wrong?" she looked so sad and scare…. And uncentain…

" I… there was something I want to tell you…"

" love, are you all right?"

" I am… it is just…"

" don't leave me…"

" no… wait… why would I leave you? Red, I love you. I married you."

" you are not going to leave me?"

" no, not in this life time at least."

" oh god, then you are dying, are you?"

" no, what the hell, Red? Do you want me to die?"

" of course not… but you are not going to leave… or dying… then what…"

" for the man who claim to be smarter than the FBI, you are quite stupid, aren't you?"

" I am not…" I whined.

" and childish, too."

" what the hell?"

" I am not sure if you are ready for this. You are too immature…"

" I am not, what are you talking about?" I was annoyed, what did she mean…

" Red… I am pregnant…."

" wha..."

" i mean... we are going to have a family of three people instead of two... Red, are you all right? you look pale..." she asked, unsure.

i didn't release that i have sat down and stared at her in silent. it made her felt nervous. because she looked pale, too.

" look, Red, i know you were upset because i got pregnant and didn't say anything... but... i really want to start a family with you, and a baby... maybe this will be a new start for both of us..."

" no, no... I am not upset... it was just... I just need sometime to get wrap it around... I mean.. pregnant?"

" yeah... i thought i was being obvious? i mean, you were a father once, you would see..."

"well...I don't know... i thought you were too young and would want to enjoy life more before settle down. I thought the morning sickness was because you ate something bad, and you start ossessed with weird food... then you was more sensitive when we have sex and your breasts were a bit bigger... you were right, i should have known..."

" well now you know... how do you feel?"

" you have to ask? I feel great... I am really happy, thank you, Lizzie." and he leaned down to kiss her...

( End)


	19. Truth or dare

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Truth or dare

"Red."

"hmmm." Not looking up.

" Red."

"hm?" still not even one glance at her.

"RED!"

" what's it now?" Red sighed and looked up.

" well, I am bored."

" go and read a book then."

" books are boring."

" are not, just find something in my library. I am sure if you choice the right one, you will find it interesting."

"no."

"Lizzie…"

" I am bored."

" all right, what do you want to do?" Red finally gave up, Lizzie was stubborn. He would have to give in sooner or later. It would be better with the sooner, because he would not live to see another day light if he let her waited.

" let's play truth and dare."

" no."

" please?"

"Lizzie, we need at least three or four people to play this game, only two will make this game more boring."

" well, there is Dembe." Lizzie pointed at Dembe, who was reading a book called ' white fang'.

" I am not here, Miss Keen."

" come on."

"no."

" Red….." Lizzie pout.

" are you sulking, Lizzie, really?"

" no. play ' truth and dare' with me, I am bored."

" is there anything else you want to do? I don't think 'truth and dare' is the best game to play now."

"well, the only other option is sex."

" SHIT, HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH STRAIGHT FACE?"

" well, just like you said 'shit', now what? To be honest, I think I like the later option better."

" no, Dembe is here…"

" I am not here." Dembe said.

" shut up, Dembe."

" let's play 'truth and dare' then, let's me get a bottle."

" no need."

" okay, how can we play ' truth and dare' without a bottle?"

" we can take turn. It is only two of us."

" let's get it over."

" your choice first."

" truth. what do you want to ask?"

" hmmm… let's me think…. When is your birthday?"

" my birthday? That's it?"

" well, I have no idea when is your birthday."

" it is fine, love, you don't have to think about that."

" the answer please."

" fine, it is… February 7th. Are you happy now?"

" what? That was two days ago."

" well, I told you, it is fine, I don't need to be remind that I am getting older every year."

" but…"

" are we still playing or not?"

" fine. It is my turn, truth."

" all right… here is my question…"

*two hours later.*

" it is your turn now."

" Lizzie, we have been playing this game for what? Almost two hours, it is too long for a game of 'truth and dare', now it is my turn to be bored, can we do something else?"

" well…"

" Dembe is here, so no sex. You should really think about my age, love, I am not as young as I used to be."

" fine, but really, you always choice truth, this game was called 'truth or dare', at least one dare, love."

" one dare? You want that?"

" yes, one dare."

" fine, one dare it is then, get over with it." Red sighed, this would not end well at all.

" well, I want you to finish this dare, no matter what." He sweared that he could see stars were shining in her eyes.

" all right, I understand, one dare."

" no back out?"

" no back out."

" you will do as I said?"

" yes."

" good."

" I dare you… to marry me."

( End)

Note : thank you Caledonia for the information.


	20. Babies

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

Babies

It was one of their cozy nigh together, she was sitting with her back against his arm, he was watching the news while she was reading her book.

" Red, can I ask you something?"

" sure."

" well… it have been on my mind for a quite some time… I was wondering… how many babies do you want?"

" babies?" he looked down at her.

"yeah, how many?"

" love, do you have anything you haven't told me? Like… are you pregnant?" he asked worried.

" no… not yet… I just… I want to know how you feel about having one or two of our minions run around here…"

" to be honest, I have never thought about that before." Red admitted.

" why? I mean we have been together for… what, three years and we have known each other for five years… I thought it was about time we would think about something like that…"

" well, You know I love you more than anything… and I have been in love with you for god know how long… but… at first, you were with Tom Keen so I never thought you would think about me that way… well, I am old and not really the most handsome man ever, when you have… Tom… and Agent Ressler..."

"wait, I can understand about Tom, but why Ressler?"

" he was your partner, you two always spent time together… and he was a very charming young man."

" we were partners and best friends, nothing more."

"that's what you think. Ressler liked you. I have been living enough to see the passion he had for you."

" but…"

" anyway, that was what I thought… and there was your feeling for me… disgusting, hateful, terrified,…"

" I am sorry."

" it is fine, I expected that much, love."

" and then as time passing, your feeling slowly change, I was happy that you didn't feel like you couldn't be in the same room and breath the same air with me, I never thought you could come to love me…"

" again… I am sorry…. I made you felt that way, no wonder you didn't believe me when I told you I loved you."

" yeah… that was rather tragic…. The young and charming beauty fail in love with the old beast."

" well, to be fair, you are a very handsome beast."

"thank you, love."

" I have been on love with you for a very long time, too. I just need some time to admit it…"

" I have figure that out myself… what with trying to save myl life and rist your…"

" yeah… I did tell you I risted my life for you because I cared about you, love."

" that doesn't mean you loved me…" Red sighed. " that time, I was terrified, I could have losed you."

" and I could have losed you, too."

" you are important to me, Lizzie."

" you are to me, too." Lizzie kissed his lips. " so, tell me, how many?"

" well, one or two will be fine with me. I want two cute little girl that just like her mommy."

"hmmm, what about a handsome devil just like his daddy?"

" that… is fine with me, too."

" but why only two?"

" huh? What do you mean?"

" well, I want at least five…"

" hmmm… I think… five… is it too mutch to handle?"

" well, I don't think so, I like a big family and we have Dembe, right?"

" I am not sure…"

" please…." Lizzie started to kissed his cheek and lips as her hands massager his chest.

" but…" he protested.

" well…I don't know about you… but I am sure I would enjoy the progress of making babies very much…" Lizze reached down and touched his groin.

" hmm…. Well… if it is what you want…" he lean in to kiss her, but she already moved away.

" great, I know you will see it my way, love." She said. " now, we will have to start planning things so that I could get pregnant right away, first I will throw away all of our pills and condoms…. I think I have a book to help with child and all… wait…. Marri did say that scented candles can help us relax and let the magic begin…."

And she was out of the room, leaving a wide eyes Red staring after her, wondering what the hell did he just agree to.

(End.)


	21. Beautiful

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand time together

I do not own anything

Beautiful

" Red?"

" hmm…?"

" what do you think about my hair?"

" it is fine."

" fine?"

" you are beautiful."

" really?"

" yes."

" how about my eyes?"

" the most beautiful colour in the world."

" my lips?"

" kissable."

" my nose?"

" perfect just the way it is."

" my boobs?"

" soft, wait what did you just ask again?"

" never mind, how can you say that? You haven't even looked at me." She demanded.

" well, the fact that I have been looking at... more like staring at you for ten years that help, love, you will always be the most beautiful woman in this world. So why bother asking?"

" Red, be serious!"

" I am serious."

" look at me, Red. I am not as young as I used to be, and I am fat."

" I am not as young… well, I haven't been young for a quite sometime, too, and I haven't seen you being bother with it, why starting now?"

" but you are a man, and very handsome…"

" and you are beautiful, I love you. Stop worry so much, beside, you are just barely fourty, still young enough."

" I love you, too. But I am really fat."

" okay, love, I hate to break it to you, but… you are eight months pregnant, you are supposed to be fat. it mean our baby is healthy and growing just fine."

" are you calling me fat?" her eyes started to watery.

" no, no." Red stood up and walked to his wife. " look, love, we have known each other for ten years, and we have been married for more than five years. have I ever lied to you?"

" yes"

" no, no, i have never lie to you, my love, i left some parts of the truth out, yes, but never lying... and I am not going to start now, you can trust me on that." He kissed her hair. " we have been together for ten years and you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

" even more than your ex-wife?"

" more than any woman alive in this world."

(end)


	22. BDSM

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

BDSM

" oh god, Red, you should have seen this."

" what? What's it? Did you find something?"

" yes, this book."

" what book?" Red looked at the cover, confuse. " fifty shape of … Grey? What's this?"

" you should have read this, I think the author might know you."

" what made you say that?"

" well… I mean, you two are both male, his name is Christian Grey, you are Raymond ' Red' Reddington. Two colour. Both of you are rich, and both are control freaks…"

" jeez, thank you, I am happy that you notice that I am a male and a control freak."

" shut up, of course I know you are a male, I married you. I mean we are living in American, they haven't let homosexual marriage legal yet. Unless there was something you haven't told me…"

" no, of course not. What's the problem anyway? I mean a lot of male in this world have a name with colour in it."

" well, he is in love with a bruinette, you are, too."

" you're blone."

"well, I was original bruinette."

" fine." Red said with one raising eyebrown. " can you get to your poin already?"

" well, fine, you don't want to take this easy, do you?"

" easy?"

" he like BDSM."

" BDSM?"

" you know…. bondage, submissive, dominate, rope…"

" I know what BDSM stand for, but what does this have anything to do with me?"

" well, do you like BDSM or not?"

"…" Red stared at her one, two, three second. " you just want to try it, don't you?"

" you know me too well…" she smiled sweetly and innocent. But what she just said was far from innocent.

"…" he looked uncomfor, but then, even if he said he didn't want to do that, she would find another way to make him obey anyway. " fine, I will buy some gap ball, but that is my limit, no more."

" how about some rope?"

" no."

" handcuff?"

" no."

"whip?"

" no, I don't want to hurt you."

" the poin of BDSM is pleasure in pain. And who said I was the submissive?"

(End)


	23. Disappearing

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anthing

Disappearing

Rrrrr….

Rrrrr….

" Red?" Lizzie, who was sitting next to him and reading a map, said. " I think your phone is ringing, do you want to me to answear it for you?"

Red took his phone out and frowning as he saw who was calling.

If _he_ called, it would only mean one thing.

" Red? Is something wrong?"

" hmm?" he didn't say anything. " it's nothing, my dear."

" if it is nothing, then why are you looking like that?" Lizzie caressed his cheek.

" nothing's wrong, soon your name will be clear, and you can go on and live the life that you always want."

" Red, we have talked about this, I don't want a free life without you. I love you, I want to be with you."

"… I love you, too dear." Red smiled and he pulled over.

" why do we stop? I thought we were going to come to one of your safe house and spend the summer there."

" ahh, yes, my safe house, you are going to love that place, it's always warm and sunny, there is a lake near by, you will love to have picnic there sometime."

" Red, you remember." Lizzie smiled and lean to kiss him. " I really like picnic."

" I will have to remember it at some point when you kept reminding me that for three months."

" sorry." Lizzie blushed. " when Dembe mention that you have a house near the lake, I couldn't get it out of my head."

" yeah." Red kissed her again. " now, see that mini super market? Can you go there and buy us some snacks?"

" love, are you hungry?"

" not really, but I remember that we have a very long road ahead, and I haven't been there for quite some time, so I am not sure if there were any food. So, better prepare something or we will be starvel… and maybe, we could buy a movie or two, I have a TV there and a great DVD player set."

" that's great." Lizzie smiled eagerly. " I love movies, too."

" I know."

" all right, I will go." Lizzie opened the door. But then she remembered something and turned back to stared at his face. " Red…" her voice sound unsure.

" yeah?"

" you will wait here, right?"

" yes, I will wait for you."

" you will stay here and wait for me to come back, right?"

" of course."

" I love you, Red. I can't live without you."

" I doubt you can, my dear."

" Red!"

" I can't live without you, either. I am sure you already know that." he chuckled.

" well, it's always nice to hear you say that."

" I will say it to you every single day of your life if you want."

"well, I am counting on that then." She smiled and got out.

Lizzie though about what he said, they did need some food if they wanted to stay there, so Lizzie didn't just buy some snacks, but also some fruits, vegetable , canned foods… she was thinking about getting some ice-scream when she hear the far too familiar voice that she wanted to forget so much.

" Lizzie…" it was Ressler's voice.

Lizzie frozened, as she turned around, she saw her old friend staring back at her.

But before she could run, he called out.

" don't run, I am not here to aresst you."

" what do you want then?" Lizzie looked uneasy, she looked like she would bolt out of the door any second.

" he won't be there."

" what are you talking about?"

" he won't be there waiting for you, Lizzie. He called the agents, asking me to help picking you up."

" what… no, he promise…" Lizzie could feel tears starting to fall from her eyes. " Red will never break his promise… especially to me…"

" he did… Lizzie, he sent this file to us two months ago…. We investigated… and two hours ago, the last terrorist was captured…. The whole terrorist organization was taken down… you are free… Lizzie…"

"but… he…"

" Lizzie, Red was still the FBI most wanted… we would have to continue to hunt for him…. Even when he helped us a lot…"

" no… no…"

" I am going to take you back to Mr Tom Keen now."

" no, I don't want to go back. And why Tom? We have nothing…"

"it's what Mr Reddington asked me do."

" no, I don't believe you, he wouldn't… he said even when the whole world turned their back on me, he would always stood by my side…"

" Lizzie.. I know it was a bit too much…" but she didn't listen to him, she pushed pass him and dashed out of the door.

Lizzie ran and ran, she tried to get to the parking, hoping, praying that his car was still there…

But nothing…

He wasn't there.

His car was gone.

Lizzie was standing on an empty parking. Ressler ran after her. He found his friend.

" Lizzie…" he didn't know what to say.

" no, no… he must be around here somewhere… I know… he won't go far… not far from me… he couldn't…"

" Elizabeth…I am sorry… but he is gone… he isn't here anymore…"

"no… Liar… Liar…Liar…. All lies…. let's me go, I have to find him…" as Ressler tried reasonable her. She pushed him away.

" Elizabeth, stop…stop… don't do this…. He is gone…" Ressler hugged her harder, almost crushing her small body against his.

She kicked and hit some more, but when she found out that she couldn't escape his arms, she started calm down more.

And Ressler could feel his shirts were starting to get wet.

" my Red, where's my Red?" he hear her small voice. She sound like a child who was looking for her favorite toy that have been lost.

" I don't know… Lizzie… I don't know…"

( the end)

note : should i write the second part of this story ?


	24. My presents

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand time together

I do not own anything

My presents

" that was fun." Lizzie giggled as she jumped on their bed.

" yes." Red put their presents on the bed next to her.

" we should do it more often, it was fun."

" anything you want, love."

" well then, let's see what we have here then." She smiled eagerly at all the presents she got from her friends.

" it's all your, love. It is your birthday after all." He chuckled at her childish expression. " I can't believe a twenty- five woman like you love presents this much."

"hey, it's presents, who wouldn't like presents? Don't tell me you don't like presents."

" fine, fine, open it, let's see what the other give you. First will be the present of…"

" wait… let's make a game out of it."

" what?"

" put away the cards, and we will see the present first, then guess who gave it to me ."

" all right."

" let's start with something small first." Lizzie chose a small blue velvet box. " it look like a ring box."

" if it is a ring, then I guess it's from your ex husband, Mr Keen." Red said annoying.

" Red, stop being jealous, there's nothing between me and Tom anymore. I am ' Mrs Reddington' now, remember? or do I have to remind my dear husband that we are married again?"

" fine, look in the card and see if I was right or not."

' _**to Lizzie with love _ Tom Keen'**_

" okay, you are correct. It's from Tom. But that doesn't mean anything. We are just friends." Lizzie put the ring away.

" that's what you thought."

" Red."

" all right, let's move to the next one."

" okay… let's see what's this." Lizzie tore the red papers and yellow ribbon. " wow, a pair of sunglasses?"

" not just any sunglasses." Red took the glasses to see it better. " it's spy sunglasses, see here? There is a tiny camera here. I think it's from Mr Mojtaba."

" well, it is a bit nerdy, I guess, sound like something Aram would put in a box."

' _**use this to spy on Mr Reddington when he**_ _**decide to cheat on you_ Aram Mojtaba.'**_

" remind me to thank him later, love."

" oh stop it, he's just being sweet."

" there's nothing sweet about suggesting that I would cheat on my own wife."

" it's fine, if you actually decide to cheat on me, I will just shot your dick off. It's faster that way."

"… and remind me to never cheat on you."

" I will."

" next one?"

" this box look big, but it's not very heavy." Lizzie opened it to find the most beautiful and sexy nightgown she has ever seen. " wow…"

" it's a little black dress then. I think it must be from your only female friend. I doubt that any of the male would want to be seen in the underwear shop trying to find something sexy for his best friend's birthday, no matter how close they are."

" yeah. It was from Samar." Lizzie giggled as she read her card " see, she wrote _**' you can seduce Mr Reddington with this'.**_ Like I need it to get you in my bed."

" yes well… being seduced sometime will be nice through…"

"… let's try it later."

" all right."

" next?"

" wow, it's heavy." Lizzie tried to lift the present with blue wrap and golden ribbon.

" let's see what' is inside." Red opened it, and saw there was a bottle of some unknown liquid and a box of… condoms? " okay… I am not sure what to think…. Is this normal?"

" Oh my god, I can't believe that she actually did this…" Lizzie was blushing so hard, Red thought she would burn alive in any second. " so whose gift is this from?"

" Mr Kaplan."

" I am sorry?"

" it is from Mr Kaplan." Lizzie buried her head against her hands. " I can't believe it… I see why you never made a joke with her."

" what? What do you mean? What did you do?" Red stared at his beautiful wife, he suddently felt rather nervous.

" well… you know… I did call her once or twice to know about your health…"

" how long?"

" well, since the last black list… you was shot and hurt pretty bad… I was afraid that it might leave some bad after effect… and I know that you took regular health checking… so…"

" all right, then why did she send us a… bottle of... whatever it is and a box of condom?"

" well, I might have asked her that if anal sex left any problem…"

" WHAT?"

" anal… you know… as in…"

" I know what anal mean. But why did you ask something like that?"

" well… she takes care of your every need… and i hear that anal sex felt great…. And it was a haft joke… I didn't think she would actually…"

" oh… I think she is very serious dear… see." He pulled out from the bottom of the box some thick stack of files and some books. " look at this, no wonder it was so heavy… look at the tittle ' beautiful art of anal', 'all the love come from anal', ' twenty minutes in heaven with anal'…"

" oh god…"

" and she wrote here that you should talk to her the morning after we 'did' it."

" there's no way in hell that I am going to call her!" Lizzie shook her head.

" okay… I will take your words on it… let put this away… and pretend we have never seen it…"

"…. But… do you want to try it? I mean I hear it feel really good if you hit some cental place…"

" Lizzie, how can you say something like that with straight face?" Red could feel the headache started to form in the back of his head. " okay, fine, put that aside, we will talk about this later... much much later... let's see what's on the list next. hm… this box look normal enough…. Oh… it's a book… 'one thousand and one things that a pregnant woman need to know'…."

"…"

" uhm… Lizzie… was there something that you haven't told me… like… are you pregnant?"

" no, of course not… I just had… it last week… remember? this must be from Dembe, he has been asking me about when would you and I thought about babies and all…"

"oh… oh… I see… uhm… I haven't thought about that yet…. Maybe one or two of our minions running around wouldn't be so bad…"

" okay. So, I think that's the last present."

" well, not really, there's still one left."

" if it's Ressler's. he gave me a a bouquet of roses, I put it in a vase and place it in our livingroom."

" no, it's not from Ressler, it's from me. Now, let's put that box of condom in use. Shall we?"

(The End.)

note : there are something i want to say :

1/ i have decided to write some rating M one shot in this series, do you remember "birthday girl"? Obivious some action would happen in the second part, so i will put "rating M warning " on, if you are under age, please turn away.

2/ to Trisha : yes, there will be at least one thousand chapters in this story, because it was a series of small one shot between Red and Lizzie, i will continue to write until it reach one thousand or until i couldn't write anymore, there may be some long wait, but the story will not end anytime soon.

3/ i will write some small story about Lizzie's time without Red that relate to the last story ' Disappearing'.


	25. My Daughter

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moment together

I do not own anything

My Daughter

" Daddy, you are doing it the wrong way again."

" excuse me, but I think this is the way normal people drink their tea."

" Daddy, you are suppose to drink it like this. And you are not normal people, you are the Mad Hatter. You forgot your role again?"

" now I know why they call him a 'mad' hatter." Red sighed.

" okay, let's start again, Daddy."

" fine." Red sighed again. If he knew that after one movie night, his daughter would be so obsessed with ' Alice in Wonderland', he would have burned the DVD and anything that related to that curse movie. And he wouldn't have to sit here, playing pretend with a ridiculous paper hat on his head, which was made from some blue and black cartons, with yellow, orange and red flowers were glued on several place as decoration, he knew that his daughter glued some butterflies on it, too, but he just couldn't find it in those mess on the hat. And he also knew that his beautiful wife was the one who helped his daughter made the hat and suggested to play this game with him, it was such a ridiculous idea, he wasn't some insane guy who ran around with a gun and shot anyone he could see as a threat.

" Daddy, ask the question, ask the question."

" all right… why is a Raven like a Writing desk?"

" I gave up. What's the answear?" Alice giggled.

" you know, I haven't the slightest idea…" Red said without any emotion.

" Daddy, you are the Mad Hatter, you have to sound… crazy." Alice pount.

" sweetie, the craziest thing that I have ever done was married your mommy, I still have no idea why i did it in the first place and I have no intent to repeat it again."

" hey, I hear that." Lizzie said as walked pass them with her groceries. " put your toys away and come help me unpack this, my Honey Bee, and Red, look on the bright side, you don't have to worry about her future husband, Mad Hatter and Alice are obvious in love with each other."

" really?" Red said. " remind me to tell Tommy next door that when I see the boy come over to ask Alice to go to the park with him."

" Red, he is just a nine years old boy."

" and my Alice is just eight, she need to play with little girls more."

" well, she is just eight, you won't have to worry about boy's problem now, at least not until she's eighteen…"

" no way, no dating until she is thirty… make it fourty."

" … and beside, I have set my eyes for Aiden, the little boy who live in a house one block away from our home. Such a handsome and charming young boy. He's quite talent, too. Do you know he could play piano?"

"… okay, I am going to tell Aiden that he was banned from my home for …. Let's say one thousand years.."

" aww, come on, he will make a perfect son in law."

" over my dead body."

" love..."

" and Dembe's dead body. He is very fond of Alice, too, you know."

"aww…"

" that's the end of this discussion, my daughter will not be dating anyone until she's at least fourty."

" Daddy, Mommy, what are you talking about?" Alice rushed to her father and crushed his legs with her hug.

" oh, nothing, sweetie, we were just talking about who would be your perfect groom."

" Elizabeth!"

" what? I just want to hear my daughter's opinion. We should start planning her wedding now, she's eight already."

" Mommy, I want to be Daddy's bride." Her words made Red smiled. Those Boys could never beat her Daddy after all.

" Little one, Mommy told you, Daddy belong to me, so you will have to find another."

" but…"

"No but ... Daddy belong to me."

" now, now, Lizzie…" Red tried to tell his wife that getting jealous with her own eight years old daughter was ridiculous... but he didn't get the chance...

" well… Dan is a nice boy, too…" Alice looked down, and her face was all red.

"…"

Seeing his daughter blushing and talking about all the boys in her class, Red could feel his world was frozen all over.

 _It's that time already?_

(The End.)


	26. Phone call

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Phone call

Rrrrrrrrrrrr….

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

" hello?"

"…"

" hello?"

" …"

" who's there?"

"…"

" if you don't say anything, I'm going to hang up now." Lizzie started to lose her patient, those weird phone call have came and gone those several weeks, they called, but never said anything, and hang up before she could scream at them, she was tired and didn't in the mod to deal with this.

" hi… Lizzie…" the voice that she always dream of and long to hear….

" Red? Is that you?" she couldn't believe in her ears.

" … yeah…"

" you jerk, where the hell was you? Why did you leave? Why did you leave me like that? Why…" she could feel tears started to fall from her eyes.

"… I am sorry… this is the only way…" Red said quietly. " but… I couldn't…"

" wait… were those calls…. Were it from you?"

" yeah…. I called you…. I am sorry… I couldn't…. I couldn't stay away…. I called… but then my courage gave out and I couldn't say anything…"

" shut up. You should be here with me!"

" but you can't be happy with me, love… and I want you to be happy…"

" how can I be happy without you? Red, you are my light. Why did you ask Ressler to drive me to Tom's place? I don't love him anymore…"

"…. Lizzie… listen… Tom is your husband… he loves you… and you loves him…"

" he is my ex-husband, and I used to love him, I love you now."

"no… I know you can love him again, you almost went with him once… you can do that again…"

" don't you dare to doubt my love for you. I could do anything for you, I could even give up my life."

" no… I don't want you to give up your life for someone like me… I don't deserve you…. Or your love…. Listen… this phone call wasn't supposed to happen… I wasn't supposed to contact you... but I couldn't get you out of my head…. I couldn't stay away… I am sorry… I will try harder…. Please… just forget about this phone call and me…" he was about to hang up, but she wouldn't let him, those past three months were like hell to her and there was noway she would go through all that again.

She needs him.

" DON'T YOU DARE TO HANG UP ON ME, YOU BIG FAT STUPID JERK. IF YOU DO THAT, I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD RUN OUT OF MY HOUSE AND JUMP OFF THE FIRST BRIDGE I SAW." Lizzie started to scream, those past lonely months came back to her, she felt so angry and hurt. " TOMORROW WHEN YOU READ NEWSPAPER, YOU SAW A STORY ABOUT A POOR YOUNG WOMAN WHO JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE BECAUSE HER HEART WAS BROKEN, YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF YOU BIG JERK…"

" wha…"

" AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY KILL ONE PERSON… BUT TWO…"

" calm down… Lizzie…. Wait a minute… two?"

" yes…" hearing his shocking and worry voice made she felt better. " Red, I am pregnant and… you are the father…"

"but… but… how… wha…"

" Red… do I have to give you the bird and the bee talk?"

" no… no.. of course not… I know what go where… but how… I mean… you're on pill…"

"no, I am not… remember the night when we came back from the party?"

"… yes…"

" well… when we were… you know… I asked you about the children things, I know that you had Jennifer and you were regretted that you were not around for her… so I asked you if you wanted any child… if you wanted a child of our own..."

" I don't… wait a moment, I think it is starting to come back to me…"

" yeah… you said anything I wanted was fine with you… now to think, you didn't really pay any attention to what I said, did you?"

" no…" even when she didn't actually see him, Lizzie could imagine Red was shifting his legs nervously.

" well, serve you right for not paying attention, now, the damage is done and there is nothing you can do to undo it. What are you going to do? Because I am not giving up this child. Even when you decide that you want nothing to do with me and my child, at least I will have something to remind me, what a big liar her father was."

" I am not a liar."

" say the man who told me that he would always stay by my side and never leave me, where are you now?"

"…." Red was quiet for a while, made Lizzie felt nervous, she didn't want he to hang up on her, not before he decided that he would come back to her. " I am sorry."

" you are forgiven… but please… tell me… what are you going to do now? I want to know if my little one will grow up with only me around or with both of her parents…"

" I… her? You know the sex already? That…. That mean…"

" yeah…" she caressed her round belly. " I am in my sixth month… when we were driving to your safe house… I was about to tell you that… you are going to be a father…"

"…. A father…"

" yes… please… tell me… what are you going to do…"

" I… Lizzie… I…"

" Red…"

" if you forgive me… I.. I am coming back…"

( The End)

note : this is one of the " maybe" next chapter of my other story " Disappearing".


	27. This night

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

This night

The moon was shining so bright that night, it was almost midnight, yet both of them couldn't sleep at all, not even closed their eyes. So they continued to lay next to each others, staring at the celling.

" …"

" …"

"…"

"…"

Neither of them said anything.

"… uhm…" Red tried to break the awkward atmosphere. " that was…"

" … nice?"

" that was nice?" Red turned to stare at his lover with wider eyes. " that was nice? I don't even want to know what is ' freaking awesome' in your mind."

" well, I… honestly don't know what to say." Lizzie giggled. " you are extral sexy today, Red."

" I am always sexy." Red glanced at her.

" want to do it again?"

" no, geez, young lady, how can you be horny all the time? At least think about me a little, I am an old man, I have made love with your for almost all night. Let's me rest a bit before I could start to ravish you again." Red turned to lay on his back.

" aww." Lizzie snuggled closer to her lover. " Red."

" yeah?"

" I love you."

" I know. I love you, too, sweet heart."

" don't ever leave me again."

" I won't. I learn my leason."

" if you ever think about that…"

" you will shot my dick off, I know, I won't, I like it where it is."

"…"

"…"

" I love you, Red."

" I love you, too, Lizzie."

( The End.)


	28. A Song for Daddy

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

A Song for Daddy

Another relaxing Sunday, Red was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He sighed happily as he reache across the bed, but instead of his wife's warm and sexy body, he found an empty and cold sheet.

He frowned.

Where was his wife? she always loved to sleep in with him on Sunday morning. And looked at the state of their bed, she must have been gone for quite some time.

But Red didn't have time to think about the possible place that his wife have gone to, a storm hit him.

" Pa pa, Pa pa, Pa pa." two tiny meat bag jumped up and down on him.

" Rachel, Ruby, stop, think about pa pa's poor old bones." Red laughed as he tried to push the two hyperactivity twins off his belly.

" Pa pa, pa pa, take uz to the zoooo."

" Pa Pa, me want humpergez."

" all right, all right, get off me, you will have to let me change first, I will take you two hyperactivity kids to the zoo and you can eat hamburger."

" yay, yay, pa pa iz the bezt." The twins kissed their father's cheeks and then jumped off the bed. " pa pa, hurry."

" all right, I am moving, I am moving, jezz, you two are like your ma ma too much, so impatient, sometime I wonder if you are really her mini clones , not my daughters." He sighed, so much for one relaxing on the bed with his wife. where was she anyway. " Rachel, Ruby, do you know where your ma ma is?"

" pa pa, ma ma said we are your mini clone, not hez." Ruby pout

" she went out with auntie." Rachel said.

" oh, okay then… let's get change and go out, too."

oOo

Red was dragged around the zoo by his twins daughters, they ran so fast, he could barely catch up.

" don't run too fast." Red said.

" yez, pa pa." soon, the two saw a group of kids were playing near by and joined them to play.

Red saw that his two kids were playing with some others. When he walked closer, he hear what they were talking about and it made him frozen.

" hey, is that ya grandpa?" they asked.

" no, he iz my pa pa, izn't he handsome?"

" what? He is old…"

" nuh uh, he iz handsome and very zmart. My ma ma zaid he would give up his life to protect what he hold dear to his heart. He iz out greatest hero."

" I bet he couldn't be as great as my pa pa, my pa pa is a pilot, he flies a lot, and he sometime takes me with him, too."

" pa pa haz his own private jet."

" liar."

" I ain't lying, pa pa haz a private and he took uz flying all the time."

When they were about to fight, Red came to break them up.

" all right, knock it off you kids." He looked down at his angry twins. " now, you two, ma ma taught you not to talk with your fists, right? Even when they said something bad to you. And you." He turned to the kid that talked to his daughters. " I believe your ma ma also taught you not to be that rude, or do you want me to have a small chat with your parents about how you behave."

The kid looked terrified, he ran away.

" pa pa, we are zorry." Rachel looked down.

" pa pa, He iz rude." Ruby also looked down.

" I know, but you two are ladies, don't go and punch random guy. That's my job, all right?"

" kay…" Ruby and Rachel hugged Red.

" now, how about some ice cream?"

" yay, I want choco…"

" yay, I want ztrawberry…"

oOo

the rest of the day, Red and his twins visited all the animals in the zoo. He was a bit tired because he has to follow them everywhere, but seeing his child's happiness was worth it. Sometime, Red wondered what would happen, if he didn't save Lizzie that night, would he be with his ex-wife? would he be with his daughter, Jenny? Would his life be better? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

He loved how his life turned out and Red wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

" pa pa." the twins's voice called him back.

" yes, love?"

" we have to go home now. It iz dark…"

" oh, right, your ma ma will worry sick if we don't go home now. Thank you for reminding me, what will I do without you." Red kissed his daughters's cheeks.

" pa pa, tickle." Ruby and Rachel giggled.

oOo

when Red took his daughters home, Rachel and Ruby raced out of the car and ran in the house.

" don't run or you will fail and hurt yourself, be careful." Red walked slowly to the house.

When he opened the door…

Bang…

Bang…

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!"

He looked around in shock. What the hell just happened. he saw a lot of people from the FBI, Dembe, and even Mr Kaplan was there.

" happi birthday, pa pa." Ruby and Rachel both glued themselves on his legs.

" wha…"

" love, happy birthday." Lizzie walked out.

" my birthday?"

" yes." Lizzied kiss him. " did you forget?"

"uhm… I think I did… sorry." He bent down so that Ruby and Rachel could kissed his cheeks.

" pa pa, it iz your birthday, we have a prezent for you." Ruby said.

" prezent."

" Present you say?" Red asked with interesting, " so, you two kept me busy all day and out of the house so that the others could prepare all this?"

" ma ma'z idea." Ruby pout.

" it's ma ma'z." Rachel followed.

" all right, you two are going to make two awesome spies." Lizzie giggled. " you sold your teammate out right away."

"teehee." His twins giggled. " pa pa, come come, come zee our prezent."

" I thought we only get to open presents at the end of the party?" Red smiled.

" it'z present time."

" okay, let's see what you have for me then."

" oh, you are going to love it." Lizzie smiled. And she walked with her daughters into the livingroom, she sat down on the piano chair and looked over to her childs, who was taking their position seriously. " are you ready?"

" yez, ma ma."

And Lizzie started to play piano and his precious childs started to sing.

 _There'z a man who alwayz stood right by me_ _  
_ _Tall and proud and good when timez were bad_ _  
_ _To much heart, iz the only fault that I see_ _  
_ _Thiz song'z not for you folkz_ _  
_ _It'z for my dad_

 _Alwayz a partner, a playmate and a teacher_ _  
_ _Ready with a joke when timez were zad_ _  
_ _And in my teenz, sometimez he was a preacher_ _  
_ _This zong'z not for you folkz_ _  
_ _It's for my dad_

 _He alwayz waz a rock when I needed one_ _  
_ _He gave me good advice when I needed zome_ _  
_ _I want you to know that when It'z zaid and done_ _  
_ _He's one of the bezt friendz I ever had... I ever had_ _  
_ _Thiz song'z not for you folkz_ _  
_ _It'z for my dad_

 _He alwayz waz a rock when I needed one_ _  
_ _He gave me good advice when I needed zome_ _  
_ _I want you to know that when It'z said and done_ _  
_ _He'z one of the bezt friendz I ever had... Oh, I ever had_ _  
_ _Thiz song'z not for you folkz_ _  
_ _It'z for my dad_ _  
_ _Of course I like you folkz_ _  
_ _But I love my dad_

After they finished their song, Ruby and Rachel smiled at him.

And Red knew, he wouldn't exchange what he had that moment, even for the world.

( The End.)

Note: Ruby and Rachel were four eyes old in this story, so they misspelled 's' and 'z'.


	29. Moving in

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Moving in

Red was helping Lizzie to put her clothes on his closet in his bedroom. They were moving in together after six years knowing each others and two years dating.

After he finally put all of her clothes in his closet. He frowned. Her own clothes didn't even take haft of his huge closet space, he looked over to his part, all filled with suits and suits. Well, he did own some pajama and casual clothes, but it didn't take much, most of what he had was vest.

" love."

" hmm?" her voice came from his kitchen, she was making some lemonade tea.

" when will you start to use that spare atm card that I gave you?" he definiterly didn't want to be the guy who had more clothes than his own girlfriend. The first time he receivered his bill since he gave her that spare card, he didn't find any payment that was made from her, he felt a bit sad and went to ask her.

But she told him that she didn't have anything expensive that she wanted to buy so she didn't use his card, she could use her own money to pay for her need. He was about to asked her more, but then she kissed him and 'stuff' came so he forgot about that.

Now that she would need to buy more clothes, a lot more clothes, there was no way the FBI paid her enough to buy one whole new wardrobe.

When he asked her that, she walked in the room with two cup of lemonade tea in her hands.

She looked over the wardrobe and then simply said to him.

" I don't want to use your spare ATM card."

" What? Why?" he frowned, turning to look at her. He felt a bit angry and hurt, they has been together for two years and she still thought that there was no 'our', just 'his' and 'her'.

But before he could say something.

"… why can't it be YOU swipe YOUR own card?" Lizzie pout. " do you know how long we have been together? Two years, and we have never went out together as a couple. Objection."

Red looked shock, then he smiled and put his arm around her stomatch.

" oh my, I have never thought about that…" he kissed her hair. " I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with me… I am too old… they would probably think that I was your father… hell, even you thought I was for a while."

" well, good thing you are not my father then, or we would be in big trouble. And of course I want to be seen with you, I love you, and I want the whole world to know that you belong to me."

" all right… what are we waiting for then, how about you pick out a shirts for me and we will go to the mall together." He kissed her pouty lips again before pulling away and pushing her toward his wardrobe.

They were going to go out on thei first shopping trip together.

( The end)


	30. White day

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

White day

" Dembe?" Red asked his bodyguard and trusty friend.

" yes, sir?"

" do you know why did Lizzie look so sad and angry when I left this morning?"

" I don't, sir."

" well, she almost scream at me this morning, I didn't even understand why she looked like that." Red sighed, his girl was beautiful but scary at the same time, she wouldn't blink her eyes twice when she took down a whole bunch of spies all fully equipped.

" sir, might I ask what did you do to piss her off that much?"

" I have no idea. That's why I asked you." He sighed. " I will never understand woman as long as I live."

" sir. What did she do this morning?"

" well, i think she looked at the calendar or something, after that, she looked rather upset."

"calendar?" Dembe asked, he looked like he was in deep thinking, then it hit him. " sir, might I ask, did she give you anything in 14th February?"

" she did, she gave me a box black chocolates. Why?"

" and the shape?"

" I think it is heart or something, can't really make out the shape with it's condition, I wonder where she bought that things, it tasted good but it's shape looked like hell, they won't sell anything if they keep making those chocolate like that."

" sir, I believe that she was waiting for your answear."

" my answear? For what? She didn't ask me anything."

" sir, there was a traditional. On 14th February, women will make chocolate and give them to the person their love or like. i mean there were two different type of chocolate, one for friendship and one for love and usually, the one for love would shape like heart."

" oh, okay, that mean she loves me?" Red suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and blushed. " but I thought we have gone pass the denying part."

" sir, please wait until I finish, please."

" uhm.. okay."

" and after one month, they would expect something in return. If you give them cookie or chocolate, that mean you return their feeling."

" huh? But I already declared my undying love to her."

" yes, I know sir, I was the one who drove you two to that lake. But it is traditional, Miss Keen might know that you love her, but she would feel sad if she didn't get anything for White Day."

" ohm…"

" well, if it's any help, I will say that it would make she felt unwanted and her love was just one site."

" that's ridiculous. She knows that I love her more than anything in this world. I could die for her."

" I know that, she know that, but she is still sad, it's just the way a woman think."

" you talk like you know a lot of woman."

" well, I have a grandchild."

" poin taken." Red shrugged. " so now what?"

" well, according to all the romance novels I have read, you should prepare a romance late White day present for her."

" what should I get her?"

" chocolate, flowers, poets, diamonds, I don't know, or maybe something she likes?"

" no, I want something special, it's my fault that she was sad."

" well, you could always put on a bow and lay naked on your bed."

"Dembe, what the hell?"

" you said you wanted something special. I am sure she would like that."

" it's too soon for that, we just became an item one month ago."

" well.. then… I have no idea."

" ugrm." Red sighed. " I hate holiday."

" I like holiday, it is not everyday you get to see the great crime counselor in trouble."

" shut up."

oOo

Red came home around seven pm with a bouquet of roses in his hand, he wanted something special for his special woman, but he couldn't think of anything worthy, so he just bough a bouquet of roses, those beautiful red roses that she loved so much and came home.

He walked in and found his beautiful Lizzie was cooking dinner in the kitchen. He walked to her and put his arm around her wairst.

" I am sorry."

" why are you?"

" I didn't give you anything for White Day, you must be really sad and disappointed."

" I am fine, I already know how you feel about me."

" you look like you was about to break down in tears this morning."

" well… I said I already knew how you felt, that doesn't mean I didn't feel sad… I mean… it's just… I know it's ridiculous… I really didn't expect anything, since you didn't even know Valentine… but… I couldn't help… to wonder… I am fine." She said quietly.

" how about you tell me all the events that relative to love that I need to know, and I will make sure that I have something for you in that day." Red kissed her hair. " I am sorry, I couldn't find anything special enough for you." He gave her the roses.

" they are beautiful, Red, everything you give me is special to me." Lizzie turned to kiss his lips. " I love you, Red."

" I love you, too, Lizzie, Happy White Day."

( The end)

note: who want Christmas's special story?


	31. Sweet

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Sweet

" Lizzie."

" hmm…"

" Lizzie?"

" hmm?"

" Lizzie!"

" what?" Red finaly caught his lover's attention.

" do you think I have gain some weight latterly?" Red said as he turned around in front of his mirror.

" Red, you do know what you just said made you sound like an old woman."

" I am old… I mean… I am an old man." He pout. " and I am not handsome, I don't even know why you would want to be with me."

" careful there, love, you are talking about the most important man in my life, well, beside Jean that is." Lizzie walked over and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

" how is the little one doing?"

" he is fine. The doctor said his heart beat is stable. He will be a very strong and healthy baby, just like his pa pa."

" how can you know it's a boy anyway. They couldn't tell the gender yet."

" let's call it's the woman's sixth sense." Lizzie giggled.

" you have something like that? I thought you was too manly to have that. Ouch." Lizzie pinch his abdomen.

" do you have a dead wish?" Lizzie threated.

" I do, I do, spare my life two second, If you have to kill me right now, I want to be bury right next to Elizabeth Reddington's bed, please." Red raising both of his arms up and pretent to look like he was scared.

" why? So when you were raised from the dead, she would be the first one you would kill and eat her brain?"

" that was one of the reason, yes, but also, I want to be able to look upon her beautiful face whenever I want, I would never be able to rest in peace if I couldn't know that she was safe and happy."

" awww, Red. If you keep talking like that, you will never have to wonder about the reason why I love you so much." Lizzie kissed him. " and, I think it is not you who're getting fat, it's me."

" why? You are pregnant, not fat."

" no, it's not because that I am pregnant. It's because you keep telling me such sweet things like that, my weigh is increasing."

" you deserve the world, my love."

( The End)

note : I already finished the special christmas about the Reddington, I will write some more and try to make it as special as I could.

thank you for all your supporting . I am very graceful, i wish you all have a happy holiday.


	32. A princess and her dragon

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

A princess and her dragon

It was a quiet night. Well, it was supposed to be a quiet night anyway.

" mommy, you have to act like a princess in trouble."

" mommy, you have to sit there. You have to call for help, did you forget your role again? you are a princess who was kidnapped by an evil dragon."

" Harry, daddy fell asleep again."

" wake up daddy, dragon can't fall asleep during the fight with the heroes."

" daddy, daddy, Jelly ate all the candies again."

" no, don't sleep, you need to breath fire out now."

" all right, you all sit down, please. You are making me older than I already am." Red sighed. He would cursed the day he asked Elizabeth Keen to marry him… maybe he wouldn't change the fact that they got married, but at least he would tell her they should just stay in their little world, no child invade.

" come on, Red, they were just happy that you finaly home." Lizzie giggled.

" mommy , you are a princess, you have to look helpless." Lorcan pout.

" aww, can't the princess rescue herself? I mean, I have a shield and a sword, I could just slay the dragon and get out of his lair?" Lizzie pout. " and then I can finally kiss my prince."

" eww, no." Harry ran away.

" no, no, no." Lorcan also ran along with Harry.

" eww…eww…" Jelly moved to hide behind his father. " mommy, don't kiss me, kiss the dragon."

" oh, so I am now the hero?" Red asked with a raising eyebrow. " I am going to rescue you all from the kissing monster?" he pointed at Lizzie with her pouty lips. " do you really want to be rescued from that."

" oh, come one, you know true love kiss can break any curse." Lizzie chased after her son.

" eww, no, mommy." The boy ran away from their mommy.

" the kissing monster is coming to get you."

" no, no, mommy, kiss the dragon, don't kiss us."

" eww, eww, eww…"

While Lizzie ran after Jelly, Harry and Lorcan, Red was laughing so hard, he could feel his belly was starting to get hurt.

" save us, save us, daddy." She finally caught her prey. " save us."

" here come the tickling monster."

"no, no, no..." they were all giggling and laughting. Jelly tried to escape from his mother while Harry and Lorcan tried to save their brother.

"Oh how the charming prince fell in the hands of the evil ticking and kissing monster." Lizzie sang.

"Nooooo."

"Don't kiss me."

" daddy, help."

" all right, leave those poor princes alone, oh great and mighty kissing monster. Let this old dragon satisfied your kissing fetish." And he pulled her closer to kiss her lips.

" eww, daddy is sucking mommy's face again."

" eww."

" eww."

" shut up, all of you." Red chased after them around the room again. " shut up or the hugging monster will go after you."

( the end)


	33. First words

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

First words

" come on, Lisa, say ' pa pa'. you can do it, you are a very smart baby, pa pa knows you can do it." Red tried to catch his daughter's attention with one piece of red candy, again.

" prrrr…." Lisa, Red's two years old girl with brown hair and blue ocean eyes, just like her ma ma, turned to stare at her pa pa, her tiny hands tried to reach up for the candy but Red held it away.

" yes, just say ' pa pa' and I will give you this candy. See, yummy, yummy candy, it is your favorite, it is cherry flavor."

" ma…" the small girl tried and reached for the candy again.

" no, Lisa, it is 'pa pa', not ' ma'."

"Ma... ma... "

" no, no, Lisa, pa pa is easier to call, say ' pa pa'…"

" ma…."

" Lisa, come on, see, pa pa is doing sample, here, follow me, 'pa… pa'… see, it is easy. Much more than ' ma ma'. Just do it, please Lisa. Or just 'pa' is fine, if you say 'pa', I will take you to the Zoo and buy you a new clownfish toy, you love Nemo the clownfish, right?"

" mmmm…." but the little girl only giggled at her father's defeated face.

Red has been trying to make his daughter Lisa Reddington to say ' pa pa' for almost six days, but the girl was just as stubborn as her parents. He tried to lure her with candies, cookies, milk, toys… but nothing seem to work with his daughter. Maybe she just couldn't say it... but Lisa his daughter was a very smart baby, surely she could say 'pa pa', she didn't have any problem with saying 'ma ma' after all.

" you are going to make a great agent one day, huh?" he sighed. " come on, just ' pa' is fine with me, too."

" nuuuu…. Mmmmmm…." and she turned back to her cartoon, seem like she gave up on trying to take the prize from her pa pa.

" urgm…. Lisa, your ma ma is a crazy and scary dragon slayer, she made grown men pee their pant and she could tear the whole army of monster with bare hands. why are you so fond of her? I am your knight in shining armor here." Red whined, but Lisa didn't answear him, she just giggled. She must think that he was playing with her.

" what did you say about me, my dear beloved husband?" Lizzie suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a pink apron with a ladle on her hands.

" uhm… nothing…don't mind me, just… go back to do whatever you have been doing…" Red turned around as he started to sweat like he was in a shower. After being married to the most dangerous woman in the FBI force and worked as a crime counselor for almost all his life, Red has developed a special skill, he could sense danger from miles away, and right then his wife's body was screaming 'highly dangerous object, do not come any closer', he could felt his wife's angry aura surround her body. She looked a lot like a demon lord. Hell, she would give the demon lord a run for his money. He felt like he should go and find somewhere to hide.

" aww, really?" Lizzie smiled sweetly.

And suddenly, Red could see all the good and bad things that have been happened in his life ran around in front of him.

…

That night, Raymon Reddington, the infamous crime counselor was thrown out of his own bedroom. And he has to spend his night on the sofa the rest of that month.

( The end.)


	34. One Special Christmas

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

One Special Christmas

" Red, are you sure? Lily has been going on and on about our special Christmas dinner."

" I know, I know, I am sorry, but the flight was delayed because of the snow storm…" Red looked out the window. " it's pretty serious here… I can't even use my own private jet."

" I am sorry, too… it is just that Lily will be very upset…"

" I know that… but… maybe I should take the car and…"

" no, you are not driving in this weather, it's very dangerous Red. It's all right, I will tell Lily to go to bed early… we can have Christmas dinner the next day."

" yeah… alright… again, I am sorry… I shouldn't take the job…"

Lizzie sighed with defeat, now, how to tell her seven years old daughter that there would only be the two of them in Christmas night.

" mommy?"

" yes, darling?" Lizzie turned around to see her sleepy daughter, who was hugging her favorite stuffed toy. " what's wrong? I thought you was watching your favorite show."

" mommy, where is daddy?" Lily asked. " he said he would be here with me and wait for Mr Santa."

" I am sorry, little flower, he is in London now, and there was a snow storm… he couldn't use his private jet." Lizzie kissed her daughter's hair. " he promised he would be home tomorrow night, we can have a late Christmas dinner."

" okay, mommy." Lily was a good girl, she knew how dangerous flying in a snow storm was. It was just a Christmas dinner, she could have another one with her daddy next year anyway.

" now, how about I make you my special hot coa coa and we could sit back and watch our special Christmas movie?"

" I don't want to watch our special Christmas movie without daddy." Lily said sadly, even when she understood that her daddy couldn't be home on Christmas, she still felt uneasy. " maybe we could save the movie until daddy is home?"

" sure, darling…" Lizzie hugged Lily, " I am sorry."

" it's fine, mommy." Lily smiled. " I just want daddy safe, we can always have Christmas dinner next year anyway."

" you are such a good girl, darling." Lizzie kissed her daughter's hair, "all right, how about we bake some cookie and cakes for daddy? We can all enjoy it while watching our favorite special Christmas movie tomorrow."

" yay, can we make chocolate cookie, too, I love chocolate cookie."

" sure, darling. Anything you want."

oOo

" Dembe, have you checked the weather?" Red asked, still staring at his watch.

" I did, sir. The storm was still pretty bad." Dembe sighed. " I know you are worry and you don't want to miss Christmas dinner with Lily, but it's too dangerous for us to fly now."

" yeah… sorry… I was just…"

" sir, please sit down and have some coffee. we will leave first thing in the morning… hoping by that time, the storm has die down a bit."

" yeah…" Red sighed with defeat, he looked outside in hope to see the storm had stopped so that he could fly home to his family.

oOo

" little one, it's time for bed."

" mommy, can we wait a bit longer?" Lily yawned sleepily.

" honey, daddy can only fly home tomorrow morning, he would be home before dinner, but not tonight."

" okay…" Lily waited until her mommy was out of the room, she clim down from her bed and open her window. She remembered the bedtime story her mommy used to tell her. If she was a good girl and she wished hard enough, Santa would grant her one wish.

" Mr Santa." Lily prayed. " mommy said I have been a very good girl, and I promise you that I would be even better the next year and the next next year,too … but you don't have to bring me presents. I don't want anything, I want my daddy safe and home. I know daddy's job is important, but he is important to me and mommy, too."

She continued to pray and pray until she fell asleep next to her window.

oOo

" sir, you should sit down." Dembe tried to tell Red to calm down for the seventh times. " maybe you should take a nap, I will wake you up when we can go home."

" no, I am sorry… I can't sleep… I mean… it's just that… I hate to disappoint my little princess…" Red took one more look at his watch and then stare at the window, again.

" she will understand."

" I know… but… I hate the FBI and all those criminals sometime. Why can't they take a day off or something? It's Christmas for god sake, I thought the lion and the sheep slept next to each others on this day. And I was stupid enough to think that I could go and then be back before the Christmas night." Red sighed. " I should have told them to go fuck themselves somewhere else and leave my family and me alone."

Dembe was worried, too. Lily would be very sad if her father wasn't around on the Christmas night and he was rather fond of the little girl. then he got an idea.

" sir, I have an idea, it might be a bit dangerous, but if we are hurry, we may make it home on time…"

oOo

Lizzie sighed as she tried to clear the kitchen, she suggested to make some cake for Red to take both Lily's and her mind off the fact that Lily's father wasn't home with them. It seem to work somehow, but now, when she was alone, she missed him. She looked over the clock.

It was almost midnight. There was no way Red could be home now. but then she hear the sound of car parking and someone was walking into her doorstep.

And the sound of the door was opened and closed.

" oh god, it's so cold." It was her husband's voice. Lizzie was so shock, she dropped her dish and it was shattered on the floor. Red hear the sound, he ran in the kitchen and saw his wife was standing over something looked like a shattered dish. " love, are you all right?"

" Red?"

" yes?" he asked, as he tried to find something to help cleaning the piece.

" Red!" he felt his wife wrapped her arms around his wraist.

" what? Did something happen at home?"

" no, nothing, I just miss you." Lizzie whispered. " I and Lily missed you." Then she looked up to kiss his lips. " wait, how can you get home?"

" it was Dembe's idea. I bough a snowmobile and drove out of the city, and I drove to the next safe house I have, which, luckily was out of the storm zone. I found a faster car there and use it to get to the next safe house, where I have my helicopter waiting, I called my friend and ask him to fill the gas so that when I got there, I could use it right away. And I use it to fly to the next city and then use my jet there to fly home. It was a longer way, but I could avoid the storm and got home." He looked over the clock. " well, on time." He sighed. " I should have known, well, at least I could have breakfast with her. And I got to give her my present." He put the small red box down under the Christmas tree. Lizzie felt uneasy because he drove in the storm like that, but then she was happy that he was home and safe.

" don't worry, it is not midnight yet, I could go and wake Lily up…"

" no, don't, let's her sleep. I am sure she was tired with all the waiting, I will see her in the morning…"

" Daddy!" came Lily's voice and then before he could understand what happened, he felt a smaller body crashed into his. " you're home."

" yeah…" Red looked down at his child. " I am sorry, I was late."

" Daddy, let's have the Christmas dinner together."

" yeah…" Red smiled. " let's have the Christmas dinner together."

" mommy and me made some cup cakes for you, and cookies, too…" Lily said as she pulled her father in the kitchen to show him her hard-working cookies and cup cakes.

" but Lily, why aren't you sleeping yet? You know Santa wouldn't come to visit you if you aren't asleep."

" it's okay." Lily smiled. " he already gave me the best present ever."

( the end)

note : Christmas special V/b


	35. Shopping with Reddington

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Shopping with Reddington

"oh my, Lizzie, look at this thing, what is this? I don't think we have one at our home, we should get one."

" that is a dish washing machine and we do not need one."

" well, I do hate to wash dishes, we should get it."

" Red, I think we have bough enough. I believe that we have had the whole store on that cart."

" we can always order them to drive those back for us you know."

" I know, but we are not going to some desert or forest, we are going to a picnic. In a park. Where there would be a lot of human being around."

" I like being prepare. Who know what we will need."

" urg, Red, when I suggested we went out shopping for our picnic, I didn't espect it to take more than two hours. You are a man, and men doesn't like shopping."

" well, you're a woman, women are supposed to LOVE shopping, but that's not how it seem, huh?"

" Red, have we even get anything that could use for our picnic?"

" what do we need for picnic? I have never went on a picnic trip before."

" well, for starter, foods. I don't think we can have a picnic without food."

" okay, I will get us some canned foods."

" just get enough for us to last two or three hours."

Twenty minutes later…

" Red, we could feed a whole army with those foods." Lizzie sighed. " I know you were rich, but this is too much."

" but I don't know what we need. Those all look really good. And, well, you need a lot of food."

" are you calling me fat?" Lizzie said dangerously. If he said yes, he would paid, dearly.

" uhm… no?"

" figure. Fine, we can buy all, but we will not take all of those food with us tomorrow."

" deal."

" and we will not take the ice-creams with us, either. They will be smelt before we even get to the park."

" but I love ice-cream, Lizzie, and you love it, too."

" shut up, Red."

( the end)


	36. It's cold outside

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

It's cold outside

" hmm." Lizzie snugged closer to her lover, they were sitting quietly next to each other in her livingroom, watching a movie about Noel. It was a cold and snowy night.

" Lizzie…" Red gently called her, trying to wake her up from her blissfull napping.

" hmm…" she didn't answear him.

" wake up, love." He gently pushed her.

" wake up, my dear, as much as I want to stay like this, I need to go home soon, or I will be caught in a snow storm and would have to stay the night."

" I don't mind…" she mumbled sleepily. " stay the night and be my…"

" pillow?" Red said.

" I was going to say my nightingale, but a pillow is fine, too." She didn't make any move to show that she was about to get up.

" come on, I don't mind being your pillow, but it's late, I need my beauty sleep to rise and shine tomorrow."

" I don't want to move…. I am comfy here."

" love." Reg chuckled at her childish face.

" no." she pulled him down on her again.

" come now." Red picked Lizzie up. " I am not the one who has to go to work early."

" but it's cold outside, love." Lizzie mumbled. " I can call in sick… we can spend the time together."

" Lizzie, are you singing?" Red asked with one of his eyebrow raising. " Lizzie, you hate singing."

" you should stay the night…"

" okay, you can stop, I know why you hate singing so much now…" Red chuckled again. " as much as I would love to stay the night, I really should go home. Good night, I will see you in Monday."

" mmhhhh… 'kay."

Red walked out of his lover's apartment, it was snowing, not much, but it was still very cold. Red pushed his coat closer, hoping to block out the cold for a bit.

He thought about her words, _it's cold outside._

" yeah, it's pretty cold outside." He chuckled. _' I can't wait to ask her to marry me.'_

(the end)


	37. It's special!

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

It's special!

" Red, are you home?" Lizzie came over to see her lover, he has been pretty busy latterly she didn't get a chance to see him.

" I am in the kitchen." She hear Red's voice. " welcome home, love."

" hey." Lizzie kissed Red. " what are you doing?"

" I am making dinner, do you want to try the sweet potato salar? It's my new recipe."

" I would love to try it but no, Red, that's not what I mean, I mean… what are you doing? why aren't you start decorating your house yet."

" why would I want to do something like that?"

" well, it's almost Christmas of course."

" so?"

" you should be going shopping and buying things to decorate your house! You should take out your Christmas tree, and you should start preparing presents for everyone… there are a lot of things you should do."

"Lizzie, I don't celebrate Christmas."

" what? Why? It's a wonderful season."

" well…. Christmas is the season for family and friends, but I was always alone in this time of the year… hiding in the middle of nowhere…. Decorating and celebrating all alone seem so troublesome…. And… that time… I disappeared on Christmas night…" Red sighed. " it bring back bad memories so I don't really like to celebrate it…"

" I am sorry…" Lizzie put her arm on his.

" it's fine, it's the past… I guest it's about time I should move on." Red sighed again. " it's not too late to go out and prepare for Christmas, right, love?"

" yeah, oh god, we have so much to do." Lizzie moved around the house. " we should start with shopping… and then we should…"

" Lizzie, love, I hope we could leave the preparing after we are done with our dinner, are you okay with that? I have made all your favorite dishes and I would hate to leave it like this, those are best to eat hot."

" oh… sorry, I am just excited. I will give you the best Christmas ever."

" I don't doubt even one seconds that you won't."

( TBC)


	38. Birthday girl ( chapter 2)

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Birthday girl ( chapter 2)

" Red, I am back." Lizzie's voice came from the doorstep. She sound happier than before.

" uhm… just a second." Red tried to find his clothes. " I swear, if I come out of this alive and in one piece, Dembe is going to get it."

" Red, are you home?"

" I am here, I am here." Red could hear the sound of Lizzie trying to find the key in her purse. He didn't have time to put on his clothes, but he managed to take off the ridiculous one Dembe made him wore and kick it to under the table. He grab the closest things that he could use to cover himself, his long brown coat.

" Red?" Lizzie walked in the living room right after he put on the coat. " you're home? Why didn't you come out and open the door for me? I am sorry I was angry with you this morning… I didn't have a good night sleep…. What are you wearing? are you going somewhere?"

" no…no…" Red could feel his face was burning, ' I can't blush… she will suspect, I am not someone who would blush so easily…' " I am not going anywhere… it is just… chilly here… so…"

" really?" Lizzie stared at Red. " I could see you are sweating and your face is red, you are not sick, aren't you, love?"

" NO!" Red almost scream. " I mean… no… it is fine, I am fine… I am not sick…"

" oh…" then she looked down to his legs. " Red, where is your pant?"

" my… pant?" Red looked down to see his bare legs. _Oh_ _no_. " uuhm.. I can explain…"

" I am waiting." Lizzie crossed her arms, one of her eyebrow was raising. " there is no one here that I need to shot, isn't there?"

" huh?" Red was confused, then his eyes were wider when he finally understood what she mean. " no, no, of course not. There is no one here, just me, and you do know that I love you more than anything in this world, right? I will never cheat on you, my love."

" really?"

" yes…" Red sighed. " look, I am sorry that I forgot about your birthday, love… in my defend, there were too many works, I should have complained with the HRM room."

" and?"

" well… it was Dembe's idea… now to think, I am not sure if it was a good one or not…"

" what did he say?" Lizzie suddenly felt rather interested about what Red's bodyguard said that left him naked… or at least without his pant in their living room.

" he said something about your.. uhm… sexual interested…"

" my… sexual interested?" Lizzie asked, looking surpride. " you mean…"

" yeah… so…" Red could feel his face was burning now. " Dembe brought some clothes… anyway, you really should rethink about your fashion sense, those clothes were ridiculous and why you found those would look good on me is beyond my imagination."

" clothes?"

"here." Red picked those clothes Dembe gave him up and shown it to Lizzie.

" oh my god, he bought those for you."

" yeah…" Red frown. " I mean, Red is what you call me, but I don't think red is actually my colour."

" oh my god, you really did try those clothes?" Lizzie started to giggle, then soon broke down laughting hard.

" hey, don't laught at me… I… I thought you was mad at me… and I want to make you happy."

" Red, love, you made me happy every single day by being right beside me." Lizzie kissed his cheeks. " I love you."

" and I love you, too." Red smiled. " but you have a serious problem with fashion sense."

" aww… Red… I hate to break it to you, but in my sexual dream, you are not the one who wore the pirate captain costume." Lizzie giggled.

" if you say Tom Keen was the one who wore the pirate captain costume, you are going to get it." Red said darkly. " and Tom Keen will find himself having one less-than-active dick."

" no, no, love, I am the one who wore it."

" you?"

" yes, dearie." Lizzie pretended to sound like a pirate. " in my dream, I am the fearsome pirate captain, and you are my poor old man who was hold captured to full fill my sexual need."

" well, you do look fearsome and I have seen you made grown up men cried."

" shut up." Lizzie glanced at Red, " now, how about we put those clothes in good use?"

( The end )

Note : sorry, no rating M yet.


	39. Two Red

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Two Red

" aww, little Red, you are so cute."

"…" Red could felt his head was starting to hurt. Lizzie really loved to push his buttons.

" that feel amazing…"

"…" Red wanted to hit his head against the wall so bad. he wanted to knock himself off so that he didn't have to witness the scene in front of him.

" I love you so much, Red."

" …" he really need a drink, immedially. Something that was strong enough to help him forget what he saw.

" hey, it's tickle, don't lick me there."

" …" his lips were twitching. She was making him losed his hair, well, losed what was left on his head.

" not there…. Ahh… you are such a naughty little boy, little Red." Lizzie was moaning now.

" LIZZIE!" Red couldn't take it anymore. " STOP!"

" aww, why are you screaming?" Lizzie pout. " you will scare my little Red away."

" because… where did you get that thing anyway? And I don't think he would be affair of anything, beside his own shadow that is." Red stared down at the small white puppy that has decided to abandon his mistress's embrace and was currently snuggling his legs, dispite the fact that he just screamed at him, the little puppy seem to not affair of anything, even the scary Raymond Reddington.

" it is from a pet shop, of course." Lizzie giggled and she picked up the small puppy. " don't you think he is adorable?"

" adorable? We can't keep him… He is a trouble maker."

" trouble maker? Such a cute little thing like him?" Lizzie pout.

" yes, he is, and why did you call him 'Red'?" Red shook his head. The puppy's fur was white, not red.

" oh, i guess… he remind me of… well, you." Lizzie snugged closer to the puppy, letting him licking her face.

" I do not look like a white over-weight puppy who obvious need to learn some manner and have to be reminded that who is the boss here."

" really?" Lizzie asked with one raising eyebrow. " you promised me that I could get any pet, so deal with that, love. And why can't I call him Red? I mean you call your cat Elizabeth, right?"

" when I told you that, I was thinking about something that do not request much attention like a goldfish or a bird… but a puppy… Lizzie, we have to move… a lot… how can we keep him and take care of him?" Red sighed. " and Elizabeth was my only comfort when you were angry at me for messing with your life. She mean a lot to me."

"…I…I am sorry for that…. I know you don't say the truth or the time, but you only want what was best for me…. And I am forever thankful because of that... but I really like this puppy… he can keep me company when you're away, too."

" Lizzie, remember that we are always in danger… I don't want him to be hurt, love. Elizabeth is small, we can keep her in the cage all the time, and let her out when we can. But a puppy… he will grow up bigger than this and he needs to run around, he needs space."

" but… don't you think Elizabeth need a playmate, too, and my Red was very loyalful and cute…"

" Lizzie, be reasonable, we have to think about the little guy, too. I know you love dogs and puppies, but…"

" Red…. I know… I am sorry… but he really did remind me about you a lot, I just couldn't help it… he was so adorable…"

" I am not adorable…" Red sighed at Lizzie's blue teary eyes. " all right, the puppy can stay… we will think of something."

" yay, thank you."

" don't be, because I am serious about what I told you."

" I am sure you can find a way, you are the smartest guy I have ever known after all."

" flatting me will not get you anywhere, love. You know we will have to give the puppy back, sooner or later."

" but he is so cute… and he look a lot like you, look at his belly." Lizzie held the little puppy up, showing his white, fluffy and round belly.

" are you saying that I am fat?"

" of course not. I love to touch your belly, it's so soft."

" shut up, I will see if we have anything to feed the little devil."

( the end)


	40. Powerless ( chapter 1)

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Powerless

" uhm… Lizzie, I am not sure about this…"

" why? You promise me, now, didn't you?"

" yes, I know I promised you… but…"

" love, do you know how hurt and broken I was when I found out that you was in Japan… on my birthday?"

" I… I am sorry…."

" so, are you going to do it or not?" Lizzie asked with a small smirk. Red knew that he has fell in her trap, but he couldn't find himself denying her anything.

" …. All right…" Red sighed.

" good." Lizzie giggled, " now, take off your clothes."

" Lizzie!"

" it's fine, I am not going to make you walk out naked. I am not that generous to share your body with any others. Beside, we are in the middle of the jungle, no one come here, so you are safe."

" if anyone see me like this, I will blame it all on you and deny everything." Red glaced at her.

" love, it should be me who said that, don't worry too much." Lizzie kissed his cheek. " now off with your clothes."

" at least let me keep my underwear." Red could feel his face started to heat up. Lizzie was the only one who could make he blushed.

"I already have everything you need right here." Lizzie pulled out the clothes she has prepared for him.

" okay…. Is that thing even considered clothes?" Red wanted to hit his head somewhere and lost conscious too much.

" of course it is, do you want me to show you how to wear it?" Lizzie was swinging the small piece of red 'T' underwear. " don't you think this baby look absolutely beautiful?"

"…. You really need to go and see a doctor…"

" are you going to put it on or not?" Red could feel the temperature started to drop faster and faster.

" okay, okay, I will, give me that." Red snapped the underwear out of her hands. " how to put this on…"

" put the smaller part on the front."

" ha ha, very funny, no. I got it." Red put it on. " now what?"

" well, I will blindfold and handcuff you. I want you to be fully at my mercy."

" don't be cheeky, remember I will get you back for this." Red held out his hand and let Lizzie handcuff him, and then using a black blindfold to cover his eyes.

" I will be waiting for it, and you should consider yourself lucky because I didn't use ' the ball' yet, i am saving that for later, now, tell me, do you see anything?" Lizzie waved her hand in front of him.

" no."

"good." Lizzie giggled. " now, we are going to sleep."

" sleep? You are going to let me sleep like this." Red held his hands up. " handcuff and blindfold?"

" yes." Lizzie pushed Red on the bed.

" you must be joking."

" I am not, you should get some rest, or else you will be able to stand what I will give you tomorrow."

" I hate you sometime, you know."

" you love me."

( TBC)


	41. 10 years

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

10 years

" _Red, you came." A small pink shadown jump on his back._

" _yes, I promise you now, didn't I, princess." The other man laughed as he spinned around with the little girl still glued to his back._

" _heh heh…" the little girl giggled._

" _good god, you are making me old." Red sat down so that the girl could clim down from his back._

" _I love you, Red."_

" _I love you, too, princess." Red let she kissed his cheek and then he also kissed her cheeks._

" _I want to be Red's bride when I grow up." The girl hugged him._

"…" _Red smiled. " I will wait for you then, but don't keep me wait too long, your Red is getting old."_

oOo

Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night, she was alone on the bed, her husband was no where to be found.

" love?" she looked around worrying. Her husband did have history with running away in the midnight. When he didn't respond, she immedially sat up and ran out of the room.

Lizzie breathed out with relief when she saw her husband was standing alone on their balcony.

She walked over and hugged his wairst. " what are you doing, love?"

" hmm?" Red turned around to hugged her back. " it was just a dream."

" nighmare?"

" no, it was a very sweet and beautiful dream…. But a bit sad…" Red smiled and kissed her hair. " it was just a dream about a little girl in pink and her promise."

( the end.)

note : guess who the little girl was.


	42. Dream

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Dream

" Red."

"yes, Lizzie?"

" what's your dream?"

" my dream?" Red sat up. " why do you ask?"

" I just feel like wanting to know." Lizzie leaned against her lover.

" well, when I was young, I used to want to be a farmer." Red looked up the cell.

" a farmer?"

" what? Why do you look so surpride?" Red frowned.

" I never expected a crime counsellor wanted to become a farmer." Lizzie giggled. " why farmer?"

" it seem easy enough, and I was a lazy child." Red smiled. " and i love the feeling when i stand on my own field and see the wheat grows each day, and then there is the feeling of the wind that carrying the serenity smell of land and trees."

" no doubt."

" what about you?"

" me?" Lizzie though for a while. " a housewife."

" a housewife? Seriously?" Red laughed. " you? The fearless Elizabeth Reddington?"

" don't laugh. It is not impossible you know."

" well… I mean… you obvious can't cook. You usually break something when you cleaning. You don't know how to use the washing machine…"

" okay. Please stop…" Lizzie pushed Red's shoulder. " I am not kidding, I did want to become a housewife once upon the time, when i was with Tom Keen, i tried to learn to be a wife, cleaning and cooking and all..."

" well… it is hard to imagine you, Lizzie, as a housewife… I mean, you can't blame me for thinking that… you stabbed me with your pen… I still have the scar." Red chuckled as Lizzie punched his shoulder.

" stop it, i am sorry about that, get over it already."

Red stopped laughing, he suddenly looked very serious. " then… do you regret? I mean coming with me, you will never be able to become a simple housewife…"

" I don't regret anything, if it mean I can be with you, I am ready to take over the world." Lizzie kissed his cheeks. " Red, I love you and I will give up my life just to be with you."

" I love you, too, Lizzie."

(End)


	43. Wedding ( chapter 1)

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Wedding

Lizzie sat quietly as she tried to put the finish touch on her make up. Today was her most important day. Her wedding day.

She was going to marry the man she loved.

Knock…. Knock…

" come in." ' who would come at the time like this I wonder', Lizzie though.

" Lizzie…"

Oh, it was her soon-to-be husband.

" Red? What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you of course." His voice was a bit sad.

" uhm?" Lizzie giggled. He must be really nervous, ' I wonder why, it is not the first time he got married, but then again, it is not my first time getting married, either, but I am still a bit nervous.'

" I came to see you…"

" what? Why? Don't you know you can not see the bride before the wedding? It's bad luck."

"…. It is only happen when a groom came to see his bride, I am not the groom."

" what?" Lizzie turned around, staring at Red with wide eyes.

" I came to convine you… please… don't marry Tom. I mean he wasn't the man you think he was…"

" wha…" Lizzie couldn't think or listen to what he said.

She wasn't going to marry him… wasn't going to marry Red…

She was going to marry Tom? Tom Keen?

But… but she didn't love Tom, she loved Red. The only one for her was Raymond Reddington.

'then why did you marry Tom Keen?' a voice asked her.

Lizzie looked down and saw her pregnant belly.

Pregnant? She was pregnant?

When did this happen?

What was going on?

(TBC)


	44. Triple

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Triple

Red walked in circle outside the operating room.

" Red, please stop, Mr Kapplan knows what she was doing, don't worry.

" she has been in there for hours. What's wrong? Something must be wrong…. I should have come in…"

"Mrs Reddington was only in there for two hours, you can't give birth that fast."

" it's already two hours, and I haven't hear anything from them."

" please sit down sir, or I will have to do as Mrs Reddington ask."

" what did she ask you to do?"

" knock you off if you are being annoying."

"…." Red sighed again. " fine, I will sit down, I want to be the first one to see my kid."

" sir, i hate to break it to you but the first one who see and hold your kid would probably be the doctor."

"... shut up, Demble."

*after two hours*

" Demble, should i go in? It's taking too long, I should have been in there with her."

" sir, this is why she didn't want you to come in there, no one will be able to do anything with you like that. i know you're nervous but remember, i have permision to knock you out cold if you're being, like Mrs Reddington said, a pain in the ass."

"..."

*two hours later*

" why are they taking so long?"

" sir, next time, you do the 'birth' thing and you will know why they are taking so long."

"…"

*another two hours*

Finally, the surgery room's door open, Mr Kaplan appeared.

" how's it?"

" Mrs Reddington is fine, sir, don't worry."

" oh…" Red sighed with relief. " can I go in with her?"

"not yet, sir, there's something I need to tell you, I am not sure if it is good or bad…"

" what? What's it?"

" it's about your child…"

" what? What's wrong? Was they sick or something?" Red felt terrified again.

" oh, they are very healthy."

" thank god… then why did you… wait… they?" something came in his head. " I have twins?"

" no, not really, actually, you have triple."

" sir, sir, wait, please don't faint!"

(the end)


	45. Red the puppy

Raymond Reddington and Lizzie's a thousand moments together

I do not own anything

Red the puppy

" please."

" no."

" pretty please?"

" again, no."

" pretty pretty please?"

" okay, still no, and those sparkling eyes are not working."

" aww, Red, you are no fun."

" you mean I am not being fool easily by your sparkling watery eyes anymore?" Red asked with one raising eyebrown.

" potato, tomato. So, are you going to let me get a pet or not?"

" no."

" why? You asked me what I wanted for my Birthday and when I told you my only wish, you denied me."

" well, I did say whatever you want, but not a pet with my name, I put my foot down when you said you wanted a big furry bear with a name tag 'Red' on his neck." Red glanced at Lizzie's red face. " I don't know why you insisted on naming all your things after my name."

" well, you have a pet name after me, Red."

" I have Elizabeth way before I met you."

" really? You mean you have her before you came to the FBI or when you first met me when I was still a little girl?"

" okay, you got me there." Red sighed. " a dog request a lot of attention, Lizzie."

" I can take care of you just fine, why not one more?"

"why do you want a puppy anyway?" Red decided to ignore the fact that she just compared him with a puppy.

" it is nothing…"

" give me one good reason and I will think about getting you a dog."

" because I am beautiful and you love me? And you want to make me happy?"

" that's true, but that doesn't mean I should get you a dog." A dog named Red of all things.

" but…"

" Lizzie, no. I am very sorry, but you will have to choice another present." Red sighed.

" but, why not a puppy?"

" I told you, a puppy request a lot of attention and time, Lizzie, we do not have both."

" well, I am sure Elizabeth would love to have someone to play with while we are not around."

" Elizabeth is a cat, she can not look after your dog."

" she is very smart, and Dembe does take care of Elizabeth while we're busy, he can take care of my puppy, too."

" Lizzie, Dembe's job is not taking care of our pet."

" But…" Lizzie pout. " I really want a puppy. Please, I promise I will take good care of him."

" Lizzie…"

" please…"

" okay, fine, stop with the eyes, fine, fine, you can have a puppy." Finally, Red losed again. he couldn't just refuse her anything after all. " but you are not allowed to name him 'Red'."

" how about Raymond?"

" no."

"Reddington?"

" no."

"Ray?"

"no."

"Ray-Ray?"

"still no, now shut up before I change my mind."

(the end)


End file.
